The Urameshi Twins: Maze Castle
by Avigayil Urameshi
Summary: Sequel TUT:The Succesor The Saint Beasts have unleashed Makai insects onto Earth.The only way to stop them is by getting the whistle which controls them. See how our twins and help from Kuwabara, Kurama,and Hiei save the day before Earth is destroyed.
1. The Beasts of Maze Castle

Hey everyone! This is the fastest I've ever typed and updated a story so you all should be proud.Guess what? Hiei and Kurama are in this story. Yay.

Disclaimer: **_I'M GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE AND ONLY ONCE. I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!_**

I would Suggest Reading The Urameshi Twins: The Succesor before reading this.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_flashback_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

It was a beautiful weekday morning, and Kayko came by the Urameshi apartment to see if Atsuko, Yusuke and Avigayil's mother, heard anything from them.

"I just don't think it's very considerate," Kayko told Atsuko.

Her honey brown eyes bore into Atsuko.

Atsuko lifted her hand and scratched her head. Her long light brown hair cascaded down her back,

"Today makes six months and the twins swear it's something important," Atsuko informed the girl.

"I know but…"

"They give me a phone call every couple of weeks so I know they're still alive," Atsuko looked at the blue sky, "I wish they'd would tell me what kind of camp this is, but that's Avi and Yusuke for you."

Kayko adverted her eyes so she was looking at her bag, "Oh Atsuko, I cant help wondering if it's even worth waiting for Yusuke…and Avi of course."

Atsuko smiled. She went forward and grabbed Kayko wrapping her arms around the young girl.

Kayko's uniform skirt swished as she felt hands on her shoulders. Kayko looked up at Atsuko.

"Ah Kayko, cheer up! One thing I've had to learn now is that if Avi is with Yusuke, he always comes back."

Kayko told Atsuko that she had to leaver for school but she'll be back.

Kayko had an annoyed look on her face as she was walking down the street.

"Easy for her to say that. Mothers are obligated to care."

As Kayko was walking down a figure started walking her way.

He was holding a bag behind his back. Kayko stopped and gasped as she recognized the silhouette.

He stopped and grinned. His white shirt was messy with dirt and grime and his raven hair was in need of a haircut. He looked like he hadn't showered in days.

"Long time no see, huh?"

"Yu…Yusuke!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

It was around 3:10 later that afternoon and all was right in the world.

"Three chocolate and one vanilla shake please," Kayko asked a nice young woman.

Yusuke just finished getting a hair cut and was gelling up his hair. He took Kayko to school, took a shower and a nap, and a haircut and picked her up. She was now ordering shakes for him and his twin sister, Avi.

"So do your arms and legs bend in the right direction now?" Yusuke turned his chocolate brown eyes on Kuwabara (and a shake for Kuwabara.)

"Yeah, with Genkai's healing powers I was only in bed for a day after the fight! And I think she even made me stronger! I can try 'em on you if you want!"

"Buddy, I'm afraid they'd send us to jail," Avi spoke from behind.

The four teens were at the park. Kuwabara and Yusuke were sitting on a bench. Avi, being the opposite, stood leaning behind the bench and was talking over their shoulder. She, like Yusuke, arrived that day. But she knew, being the ambassador for Kayko and Yusuke, that they needed some "alone" time. So she took a different route home and got a trim so her hair was the same length she left. Now she and her brother are in their green uniforms chatting with Kuwabara.

"After what we learned from the old lady, fighting you would be a cruel," Avi finished.

"So was the training very hard?" Kuwabara asked.

"Let's just say we'll be having nightmares for the next four years cause of all that shit we went through."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"_Use the Spirit Wave to float on top of the spike," Genkai instructed Yusuke who was balancing on a spike with one finger. Avigayil was behind him also balancing. They were in one of Genkai's many dojos._

_Yusuke was using a lot of his Spirit Energy just to keep himself balanced. Avigayil, on the other hand, was using less Spirit Energy._

"_Good," Genkai was pleased, "Now we'll hold this for 12 hours."_

_With sweat dripping down his forehead Yusuke yelled at Genkai, "I hate you!"_

_Avigayil was standing in front of Genkai, Both of her hands arms length away getting ready to block something._

_Genkai's hand was out ready to shoot something at Avi, "This will be an exercise in blocking energy attacks. Careful. This could kill you."_

_With one shout Genkai's hand glowed blue. From the impact of the force, it sent Avi sprawling on her back. Because of the initial shock on Avi's face, Yusuke was cracking up._

"_Let's see you try boy," Genkai shot some energy at Yusuke._

_He also landed sprawling on his back._

"_We're not going to stop this until you don't move an inch," Genkai walked forward, "Now get up!" She dumped a whole bucket of water on them._

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Then we sat and meditated on a bonfire for a week," Yusuke counted on his fingers.

"That was kinda fun," Avi put her two sense in.

"Oh and we had to sleep with snakes for three weeks."

"That was not fun," Avi shuddered.

"Ahh. Okay forget I asked. Just listening to everything you guys did gives me the creeps," Kuwabara shuddered.

"Yeah," Avi started, "But it was worth it for all the tricks we learned."

"Oooh. Now that's what I wanna see!"

"See what?" Kayko came over with the milkshakes.

'Think lil liar think,' Yusuke looked over at his sister.

"Oh…uh…yeah! Kuwabara was saying he wanted to see a movie, right!" Avi lied.

'I love my lying sister,' Yusuke thought.

"Yeah…movies! I love 'em!" Kuwabara played along.

"Ohh. I know a great foreign art film!" Kayko suggested.

"Ohh, great," Yusuke smiled.

"Oh and Avi, you're gonna love it. Because it's in a foreign language and I know you are amazing at foreign languages."

"Lovely. A movie and a foreign language all in one," Avi smiled.

The three friends bent their heads in defeat.

As the four friends were walking down the street to the theaters, Kayko was swinging her school bag around and dancing in front of the boys. Avi, not being able to stop her giddiness joined Kayko. The two girls were dancing and laughing down the street. People were staring at them but they didn't care.

"I haven't seen Kayko this happy in months," Kuwabara commented, "You guys must really have somethin' for her to be that way."

Yusuke turned his head away. Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke by the neck and started to rub his face with his hand, "Don't act like you're not excited too! How do you think Kayko feels when you pretend you don't care?"

"Hey! You're squishing my milkshake!"

Yusuke moved his face when he noticed something.

"Yusuke!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to Kayko. They were in front of the movie theater.

"Stop wrestling, the movies about to start."

"Uhh. Hey Kayko, I've gotta go grab something at the store first."

"What?"

"Yeah and Kuwabara has to get something too, _right_? We'll be back in five minutes, tops. Would you mind saving us some seats?"

"Well if it's quick, I'll come with you," Kayko offered.

"No, you see, it's kind of embarrassing actually. It's a guy thing you know," Yusuke snapped his fingers, "Avi, you didn't check in at the club yet right? The store is near by. Pop in and say hi," Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara by the wrist and then Avi, "We'll be back soon okay!"

"Fine. I'll be in the center row!"

"I'll remember Kayko," Avi shouted.

As they rounded the corner Yusuke let go of Kuwabara, stuck his hand in his pocket, and started walking casually.

"So what things you want you want to buy with just guys, huh?" Kuwabara asked, "What you need some itching cream, or condoms, or something?"

"Shut up. I'm not buying shit," Yusuke told Kuwabara.

"We're being followed," Avi was in front of them.

"What?" Kuwabara glanced his eyes around to see if they really were being followed. Five boys who had blue skin were following them.

"I caught a glimpse of them at the movie theater," Yusuke said.

"Me too. Just didn't want to get Kayko alarmed if I suddenly stop dancing, you know?"

"Well we've got the time. I say we have some fun with them," Kuwabara suggested.

The kids led the followers into an alley.

"You jokers are in trouble now! My name's Kuwabara! The number one thug of Sariyaski Junior High!"

"Ha. No sense in telling lies," Yusuke started.

The five boys pulled out switch blade knives.

This slightly scared both Kuwabara and Yusuke because they don't carry weapons on them.

Avi smirked, "Ooh, knives. My favorite," she said seductively.

"I don't think these guys are playing around! We haven't even starting and they're already pulling knives," Kuwabara was alarmed.

"Must kill, must kill, must…kill," the leader shot forward. Avigayil just moved and kicked him in the shins.

Two more lunged themselves at Kuwabara and Yusuke. Kuwabara caught his opponent's arm that the knife was in. Yusuke caught his opponent's arm. Kuwabara pushed the guy's arm down and kicked him in the stomach. Yusuke noticed the other two boys coming forward. Yusuke turned around and kicked his prisoner in the back so that he fell on top of his comrades.

"Are they human?" Kuwabara asked.

The five boys stood up and began to chant must kill.

"What do we do now?"

"_You _don't do anything," Avigayil said, "_Now_ we leave it to Yusuke and me."

Avigayil walked forward. Yusuke followed her. The girl held out her left hand and the boy grabbed it with his right. They intertwined fingers and pulled their intertwined hand towards them. That hand started to glow with Spirit Energy. Kuwabara was standing there totally amazed by what he was seeing, "Whoa! Is this one of your new techniques!"

"We'll take that as a stupid question," they said in unison.

The five boys leapt into the air.

"TWIN SHOT GUN!"

All these little blasts of blue light came out of the intertwined hand hitting the boys.

"Oh wow! That's crazy Urameshis! It's like you're shooting a whole spray of Spirit Gun bullets all at once!"

"Well yeah, like I said. It's a shotgun," Avi said in a really bitchy tone.

She released her hand from Yusuke.

"That's pretty neat," Kuwabara was amazed, "But what's the deal with the twin thing? I mean it makes it sound kind of sissy."

"Avi thought it would be cute that when we use the same attack together we add a twin in front of it."

"Why do you guys use your attacks together?"

"We do because they're a tiny bit stronger if we use two people and because it's a twin thing."

The three kids walked over to the five boys.

"No more questions," Avi was annoyed, "Who the hell are these guys?"

"I thought you said no more questions," Kuwabara said.

"I meant about me."

"Oh."

Yusuke bent down to get a better inspection.

"Hold on," Kuwabara warned, "I feel something really strange around us. I don't think it's very human."

Kuwabara started looking around him. He spotted a man in a trench coat and hat hiding behind a fence in the corner, "Something like that!"

The man saw he was spotted and started running.

"Get him!" Kuwabara yelled and a chase was ensued.

The three teens were chasing him through the alley. He made a sharp left. So did Kuwabara, Yusuke and Avi. The man went straight ahead and made another left turn. As the three teens made their way to make that left, the man was sent backwards. This stopped the three teens. They cautioned themselves and took two steps forward and looked down at the man who was unconscious. They were surprised when looked over and saw a girl with white boots, red leggings, black ¾ sleeve shirt and a red leather jacket holding a metal bat.

"Now that is teamwork," she said.

"Botan?" Yusuke was surprised.

"Botan!" Avi cheered and gave a hug to her.

"Hey, it's the pretty girl! Have you thought about me?" Kuwabara asked.

Avi and Yusuke fell anime style.

"I've been shadowing that one since he slipped through the barrier two days ago," she informed.

The three kids looked over. The "thing" was a like a lizard; green skinned with purple blotches, claws and yellow eyes.

"So…what is he?" Kuwabara asked.

"He ain't human," Avi obviously stated.

"He looks like he grew up too close to a nuclear plant," Yusuke commented.

"I'm quite certain he's a spy from the place you'll be going as your next mission," Botan said.

"Okay Botan you can stop right there," Yusuke yelled.

"Yeah, I mean, you're my new best friend an all, Botan," Avi started to talk really fast.

"But we got back from grandma's evil boot camp today!" they raised their voices together, "And we deserve a vacation!"

Yusuke turned around, "Why don't you call back in two years!" and started to walk away.

Avi, being the loyal sister, turned to Botan with an apologetic look and started to follow.

"Then I guess you both don't mind everyone in this city being turned into zombies!" the deity raised her voice.

Yusuke and Avigayil turned their heads around and cocked it onto a side, "Does that question have a point?"

Botans pink eyes, stared at them, "Koenma was given a message yesterday. It was sent by an agent much like the one we just walloped."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"_Uh Koenma sir! A letter," George our blue ogre walked into Koenma's office._

_Koenma was busy stamping papers._

"_Stamp? Sure! Stamp? Sure! Approval? Sure! Appeal? Sure! Come back from the dead? Why not?"_

"_It's from the city of Ghosts and Apparitions."_

"_What!" this stopped Koenma._

_The young prince was handed the letter and began to read. At one point he began to shake and worry._

"_It came from the four Saint Beasts, didn't it sir? What do they want?"_

_Koenma looked up, "Immediate immigration into the Living World."_

"_That's ridiculous!"_

"_Tell Botan to capture the spy she's following! And get The Urameshi Twins on this case at once," Koenma ordered._

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"I don't see what all the fuss is about," Avi crossed her arms, "If Koenma's in charge, then why can't he turn down their request?"

"And who are these stupid Saint Beasts?" Yusuke chimed in.

"They are four of the most notorious criminals in all of Spirit World," Botan began to explain, "The title Saint was given to them by their followers. Years ago they were chased by a coalition of pursuers, and evaded capture by locking themselves in a booby-trapped fortress. Since then, a whole city has formed at its base, filled with vile crooks who view these beasts like gods. The City of Ghosts and Apparitions," Botan began to walk away.

"Hey aren't you going to finish your story?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah. You can't just leave a good story like that hanging," Avi cooled down.

The three kids walked over to where Botan was standing.

"Why don't you take a good look at these boys you knocked out," the blue haired girl pointed.

The three adolescents walked over and took a good look.

A green looking bug with wings crawled out of one of the boys' mouth. The bug lifted its wings and flew.

"Bleh. Shit! Tell me I didn't just see a bug crawl from his throat!" Yusuke was disgusted.

"They're called Makai insects," Botan informed, "A parasite from the darker parts of Spirit World. They bury themselves under the skin and then nurture a person's primal desire. Minds occupied by this parasite develop a need for destruction, physical power, and murder…it will be a disaster."

Through out Botans explanation, Kuwabara was getting nauseous.

"Well can't we tell people? I mean, there's gotta be a cure."

"There is…but ordinary people can't see the insects."

"Figures," Avi muttered crossing her arms.

"The inflicted will be seen as psychotic," Botan continued, "And I'm afraid a cure will not be first on the human's mind."

"Then what the fuck are we supposed to do!" the twins demanded.

"The only way to rescue this city is to kill the Makai insects," Botan said, "And the only way to do that is by destroying the whistle, which the enemies posses."

"A whistle?" Avi asked sarcastically.

"Mmhmm. Without the whistle's sustaining frequency, the Makai can't even live outside of Spirit World."

"Soo, how long do we have before these beasts leave their castle and come to Earth themselves?" Yusuke asked.

"At this point they can't. For years we had them trapped inside the city with a barrier wall. Now, with this threat of insect invasion, they hope to force us to open the barrier."

"I get it. So they give _you _the whistle if _you_ open up the wall," it clicked in Avi's mind.

"Instead we'll make a small breach in the wall to let you in. eventually they'll find this hole themselves."

"And what if we're not able to beat them?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't think I have to tell you what would happen if the demons from that city were unleashed on Earth."

Yusuke and Avi turned to look at each other and then looked to the sky, imagining the possibilities.

Their city's buildings crushed fires everywhere and scattered dead bodies are what came to their imagination.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"I have to be honest Botan," Avigayil walked forward past Botan thinking, "This takes the record for confusing."

"Yes," Botan agreed, "Just try and remember the basics. You're good and the entire city is bad. Destroy the whistle and defeat the beasts, and the case will be closed."

"You make it sound so easy," the young girl muttered.

"Okay," Yusuke was frustrated, "I just can't believe Koenma expects _me_ to take on a whole fucking city of demons alone."

"Ahem," Avi turned around.

"I meant you and me," Yusuke looked past Botan's shoulder towards his sister, "But you gotta admit Avi, it's still not enough."

"Point…don't they send teams out for this kind of thing!" Avi raised her voice.

"What about me Urameshis?"

Yusuke and Avigayil looked over at Kuwabara. They completely forgot he was there.

"Uhh…oh Kuwabara! There's no such thing as demons!" Botan was making up excuses, "The twins and I were just joking!"

"Look I'm not dumb," Kuwabara looked down at a bug, "Or blind," the bug flew up and he caught it with his hand, "We all know I can see supernatural stuff better than Avi and a whole lot better than Yusuke. And I'm not gonna sit around _my _house while the twins don't see things and let big monsters and insects take over my city! 'Cause I'm Kuwabara and incase you guys forgot I've got a sword!"

"And we all know what happens when I kick your sword," Avi snickered.

"NOT THAT SWORD!" Kuwabara yelled, "Geeze."

"Well Yusuke, I guess there's no point in arguing with the eager," Botan was bedazzled as was Yusuke.

Botan led them to an empty warehouse. She opened the door and dust came flying everywhere.

Avigayil, Kuwabara and Yusuke began coughing and choking. There eyes also began to water.

Botan was unfazed and began walking down the steps, "Watch for dust."

"Gee, thanks for the warning," Yusuke remarked sarcastically, "Avi, you wait up here until there's not so much dust, miss allergic," Yusuke and Kuwabara followed the deity.

"Shut…up," she managed out.

Avigayil went down anyway. She shut the door.

"Banging on floors of random warehouses. Seems like fun to me," Avigayil sarcastically said as she found Botan banging in the floor as she descended.

"That's what I said," Yusuke turned towards his sister, "Didn't I tell you to wait outside until your breathing calmed down."

Avigayil flipped him off, "I did for five minutes…_dad_."

"This is where they were supposed to put the breach in the barrier," Botan explained.

The pink eyed girl moved to another area of the floor and began banging her fist on the floor.

"Bingo," she found the breach and lifted it up.

It was like a trap door that was lifted. All four heads looked inside.

"You _are _gonna give us a rope ladder or something?" Yusuke asked.

"No, jumping down should land you safely on the outer bank of the city," Botan looked up at Kuwabara, "You know you don't have to go through with this if you don't want to."

Yusuke and Avigayil heard this and began to walk.

"No one will hold it against you," she finished.

"Oh, okay! See ya!" the twins began leaving.

"Not you!" Botan tripped Yusuke who fell on the floor, which caused Avi to trip too and she fell on Yusuke, "The Spirit Detectives don't have a choice in this. Kuwabara does."

"Don't worry about me lady," Kuwabara assured, "I sort of feel like a Spirit Detective myself now."

Botan listened as the twins got up from their fall.

"And as for detectives," Kuwabara continued, "There's no turning back!" and he jumped into the breach.

The three people ran towards the breach.

Botan was horrified at first but then amazed, "He really jumped."

"…Maybe he'll be okay alone," Yusuke suggested.

Botan glared at the twins.

"Okay, okay. I'll go down there," Avi offered.

"Ahh. Not yet," Botan said.

Botan pulled out two purple compacts that have yellow flower petal designs on them, from her jacket, "Here! I'm supposed to give you this Communication Mirror!"

Yusuke grabbed the mirror, "Geeze! You nearly forgot to give us this thing!"

"Let me guess, with out it we'd probably be killed!" Avi yelled.

"No," Botan simply said, "It's just a communication mirror, so I can keep in contact with you while you're on the other side."

"Here," Yusuke handed Avi the mirror, "Looks too girly. You have it."

"Gee," Avi sarcastically said, "Thanks," she then jumped in.

"Yeah yeah, leave us on our own while you go do other things…oh no!" Yusuke realized right when he was about to jump in.

"What's the matter now, Yusuke?" Botan whined.

"Kayko! I just dumped her off at the movie theater!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kayko, meanwhile, is standing outside of the movie theater with tears in her eyes, "Yusuke you brat!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Yusuke got this panicky look on his face then it immediately changed into a thoughtful one, "Hey Botan, tell you what, why don't you go take care of things with her and I'll go down here." He jumped in to the breach giving no time to respond.

"…Now wait! Yusuke! I don't want to do that!" Botan yelled into the breach.

The land in which the trio was going to arrive in was all dusty. The buildings looked like they were parts of a medieval castle all covered with ivy and trees. There was one part of the castle in particular which was higher than the others.

Lightening struck and our trio came out from that lightening and fell to the ground.

Yusuke landed on Avigayil who landed on Kuwabara.

"Forgot about Kayko, didn't you?" Avi asked.

"Yep," Yusuke answered. He sat up and rubbed his cheek, "Oh damn."

Avi got up and surveyed the area, "Well, guess this is the place."

Everyone stood up. They heard a rumbling noise.

Little cloaked demons, known as Fugaki, came up from out of the dirt, "Yes, we've found a treat!"

Hundreds more kept on coming up from the dirt surrounding the teens.

The three teens were back to back.

"What are those things?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but they're not friendly," Yusuke said.

"We will dig in," one lunged forward.

That was the initiation of the attack.

The one who spoke lunged for Yusuke's throat but Yusuke punched him in the stomach. A Fugaki jumped on Avigayil's back but she grabbed him and threw him over her. Fugaki were ganging up on Kuwabara. He punched one, turned around, kicked another on his side and he punched one more. Soon three were jumping on him. Yusuke and Avigayil were holding up as best as they can. A Fugaki lunged at Avigayil but she punched him in the jaw. Another Fugaki jumped on her back and pulled her hair. She cried out but grabbed him and threw him over her shoulder.

No matter how many times they threw Fugaki to the ground more just kept coming up.

A new Fugaki came up and lunged at Yusuke, who easily kicked him away. Yusuke heard Kuwabara cry out. He turned around and saw Kuwabara pushed up against a wall by like 50 Fugaki.

"Urameshi! There's too many of 'em. And I'm not sure but I think they want to eat me!" Kuwabara slid down and a Fugaki opened its mouth and nipped at his neck. He screamed.

"I'm coming!" but Yusuke was also pushed down against Fugaki, "This is gonna be pretty lame if we get killed before we reach the stupid castle! Avi get your ass over here and help!"

"I wish I can," she kicked a Fugaki, "But I'm a little tied up."

The Fugaki pinned her down and tried to bite her.

Suddenly, another lightening flash came. A hole was open and two little lightening balls came; one red, one blue. They kept coming closer and closer. Soon a big flash of light came and the lightening balls zoomed onto a tree branch. The flash of light scared all of the Fugaki away and left only the trio there.

Avigayil stood up and walked over to her friend and brother, "That worked, whatever it was."

"It seems you could use some help," a voice said from the tree.

"If those nothings were too much for you, we're going to have some serious trouble," another voice spoke.

The trio looked up at the tree when a lightening bolt struck showing the faces. Yusuke and Avigayil were a bit baffled. The two people jumped down from the tree.

"Well, well, well! The thieves!" Yusuke welcomed.

"Hello."

"Well, what are you doing here?"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kuwabara's P.O.V.

"Even that fool Koenma knew it would take more than human power to kill the Saint Beasts," the short guy said.

He was wearing black pants, boots, and cloak with a white scarf around the top of his cloak. He was also wearing a white bandana around his forehead. He had really weird ass hair too. It was black with a certain part in the front that was white in a star shape and it stuck up everywhere. He also had amazing ruby eyes. I wonder if he uses contacts.

"By aiding in this mission, Koenma has assured us we can clean our slates in Spirit World," pretty boy said.

Pretty boy was wearing a magenta school uniform. He had long red hair that went down to his mid back and green eyes.

Avi laughed, "I guess Koenma heard me and Yusuke complaining."

"Hey Kuwabara," Urameshi said, "Let me introduce you to these guys. That's Kurama," Urameshi pointed to pretty boy, "And that's Hiei," Urameshi pointed towards the short stack, "Aka Avi's crush," he whispered.

Avi probably heard cause next thing I knew, I was pulling Avi away from Urameshi. Damn, never knew she could hold onto something. I had to pry her fingers away from Urameshi's throat.

"Well I don't have a clue what's going on," I put Avi down, "But it sure is nice to have a helping hand."

"Helping is not the right word," Hiei said.

Me and the twins looked down at Hiei. Well actually just me an' Urameshi. Avi looked up, "Koenma may regard us as equals but I do not," Hiei continued, "Once inside the castle I suggest you let us do the work. As far as I'm concerned we're babysitting."

I can't believe Avi likes a jackass like him.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Normal P.O.V.

"Babysitter! I don't need a babysitter," Avi spat.

Kurama chuckled.

"Listen you puny jerk-face, I'm gonna have to beat you up if you keep talking down to us that way!" Kuwabara threatened.

"Let's avoid fighting. You're not worth it."

"Oh that's it!" Kuwabara punched forward but fell to the ground because Hiei moved forward right into the twins' face.

"But you, Detectives, are a different story," Hiei began, "I plan to take my revenge on you, so consider this fair warning!"

Kuwabara stood up, "You wanna ignore me, huh!" Kuwabara tried to punch again but fell forward because Hiei moved backwards causing Kuwabara to miss.

"Hiei, we must face this current business before you start your own," Kurama wisely said.

Though Hiei did threaten both Yusuke and Avigayil, he was looking at Avigayil mostly. Both twins were staring at him through out his threat.

"Don't worry three-eyes," Avi said, "If we survive this, I'll be glad to take you on!" as if reading her brothers thoughts she answered while still staring at Hiei, "You got to fight him last time, remember Yusuke? It's my turn. Now is this a perfect team or what!"

Kuwabara glared at Hiei who scowled and turned his head away.

The five began walking towards the castle coincidentally in height order; Avigayil, Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"What a strange group of visitors," a voice form the castle spoke.

"No match for us, of course," a second voice spoke.

"Master, what shall we do?" a third voice asked.

"Byakko is correct," the one called master said, "They are no reason to worry. Look at them fighting one another already. They'll never even pass the front gate."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

As they were about to walk in the group noticed the shape of the front door. It was a mouth of a skill with the nose and eyes above the mouth.

"Wow now this looks homey," Yusuke commented.

"So I guess we're just gonna walk right in?" Kuwabara asked.

"Any prize that's worth having usually requires a risk," Kurama said.

"I say we make 'em come out here and fight us up front like they're not a bunch of pansies!"

"Your sense of strategy is amazing," Hiei commented.

"Are you talking to me runt-boy!"

"Let's go," Yusuke said. He was aggravated and didn't want to hear Hiei and Kuwabara argue. He marched forward.

"Stupid dwarf," Kuwabara mumbled.

Avigayil walked behind. A leader up front and a leader in back she decided.

They walked down a corridor. Everything was fine until they were about to reach the end, when a bat type demon with one huge eye flew towards them. They gasped.

"Welcome to Maze Castle," the bat demon welcomed.

"Whoa, it talked!" Kuwabara was amazed. He should have been. There was no mouth; just an eye and wings.

"Those who enter Maze Castle must be tried by the Gate of Betrayal," it continued.

"What do you mean tried?" Yusuke asked. He was losing his patience.

The bat flew down the rest of the way. At the end of the wall a switch appeared. The bat pulled the switch. The room began to shake.

"Urameshi," Kuwabara started, "Why'd you have to ask?"

Gears turned and the room began to rumble more.

Kurama noticed some dirt falling, "The ceiling!"

The ceiling began to fall down. It stopped as the five held it. Kurama was in the right back; Kuwabara the front right; Yusuke front left; Hiei back left and Avi smack dab in the middle.

"Heavy isn't it?" the bat asked, "Sensors in the corridor are most intelligent, and a complex assembly of gears adapts the ceilings weight precisely to the strength of its victims, of course, there is a catch. Just enough lee-way remains for one person to escape, leaving their friends to be crushed by the weight."

"Fuck," Avi muttered.

"But decisions must be made quickly. Not even the five of you combined can hold the ceiling for long. Insist on teamwork, and everyone will be crushed. Only by turning against your friends will one of you be able to escape. Only the traitor among you deserves to enter Maze Castle. That's why it's called the Gate of Betrayal, you see?"

It flew away cackling.

"Boy I'd like to get my hands on that bat-thing!" Kuwabara yelled. His knee bent slightly causing the ceiling to move a tiny bit.

Hiei looked over at Kuwabara, "Stay focused on the weight or you'll kill us all!" he grumbled.

"Oh sure blame me! I bet I'm holding up a lot more weight than you are!"

"Shut it Kuwabara," Avi tried to stop the fight.

"Well I'm not about to die for the sake of you worthless humans!" Hiei said.

"Don't you even consider it, Hiei," Kurama spoke.

"Oh man! I knew I should have played some trust games," Yusuke joked to himself.

The bat cackled to himself as he watched the five kids suffer and wondering how long they're going to suffer until they're crushed…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Okay? So how do you like it so far? I'm just wasting time here because I have nothing else to say but to please review and I hope you like it. More will be on the way. Not sure when but there will be more.

R & R

Avigayil Urameshi


	2. Genbu, The Stone Beast

Okay not much to say. But Just thanks for reviewing to those 3 people.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Little bit of Hiei/Avigayil fluff in this chapter.

---------------------------------------------

"This has always been my favorite part of the trial," the bat demon spoke.

The gang was beginning to tire. Sweat was dripping down their brows.

"Watching the way you squirm as your muscles begin to pop and tear under the ceiling's weight," the bat demon continued, "But of course, the best is your eyes. Seeing the gears of thought turn in desperation, thinking, questioning yourself. How long can I hold this? Will I die this way? Will one friend betray us and escape while we flatten? Or should I be the one?"

"Just ignore that punk! Stick together!" Kuwabara said.

The ceiling began to grow heavier, causing our team to bend their knees to help keep them up.

"And if anybody tries to run," Kuwabara threatened, "I swear I'll drag them back myself!" he looked at everyone.

"Ha. And I suppose you think it'd be noble if we died as a team," Hiei looked over at Kuwabara.

"That's right."

"Here's a thought," Avi sweetly said, "Let's shut up and find a way out," the sweetness in her voice was replaced by anger and demand.

Yusuke was thinking. He kept looking over at the switch and the stupid bat flying in front of it.

'If we could just find a way to that switch,' he thought.

The brick ceiling began to fall some more.

"Hiei," Yusuke yelled over his shoulder and looked at him, "You're a lot faster than any of us! We'll hold the ceiling up while you go flip the switch."

"You crazy! We can't trust that guy! Just look! He doesn't care at all about us!" Kuwabara protested, "Send Avi out. She's fast."

Avi looked over at Kuwabara immediately after she heard her name.

"Your ugly friend has a point detective," Hiei commented.

"Who's ugly? Come here you mouse!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Are you sure you want to trust me? I've already vowed my revenge on you. Maybe I'll handle that now," he continued.

"Yeah but I don't think quick deaths are your style," Avi said looking over at Hiei.

Hiei's eyes flickered over to, mouth slightly opened ajar.

"Me an Avi'll let out all the Spirit Power we have left to buy us a little time while you run to the switch. Just don't trip," Yusuke started to glow red, letting out some Spirit Energy.

Avigayil also started to turn red.

Hiei's eyes flickered back to Yusuke. He blinked.

Avi nodded her head, "I trust you. Now go!"

Hiei grunted and nodded his head.

In a blink of an eye, Hiei dashed away from the ceiling.

As soon as he left, Kurama smiled. The ceiling became heavier though, which removed the smile from his face. Yusuke and Avigayil were using all their might to hold up the ceiling.

The bat demon was cackling but then saw Hiei appear in front of the switch.

Hiei raised his left hand to pull the switch but hesitated. His fingers were mere millimeters away. He turned half away around staring at the others.

"What's the deal! Pull the fucking switch already!" Kuwabara shouted.

Hiei bared his teeth, his eyebrows scrunched up, confused as to what he should do. Needless to say, he was in a minor inner turmoil.

"There is no need to make snap judgments, my friend," the bat demon spoke to Hiei, "What have they ever done for you? Leave them and you can come with me into the castle. With the invasion of Earth, the Four Saint Beasts will control the future. Be smart. Join us. Perhaps you can be the General of our demon army."

Hiei's mouth was open, unsure to what he had to do.

Kurama was on his knees holding up the ceiling. Kuwabara's knees were bent, his head to the side. Yusuke and Avigayil's knees were also bent. Yusuke was staring at the bat demon and Hiei while, Avigayil was staring completely at Hiei. Everyone's arms were bent like they were raising the roof.

"Don't you dare you creep!" Kuwabara yelled, "If it hadn't been for our help you'd still be screaming with the rest of us!"

Hiei removed his hand from the switch and turned around completely and began chuckling.

"What are you laughing at!" Kuwabara yelled voice cracking.

"Take a guess, you fool," Hiei smirked.

"Fuck you!"

"Yes, you find amusement in their pain," the bat demon spoke, "Now imagine the satisfaction that will come from their final screams," the bat demon began cackling.

Belief and hope came into the eyes of the twins as they stared at Hiei. (A little bit of anger in Yusuke's)

The ceiling caved in so much that our remaining four began to crouch down.

"Hiei!" Kuwabara pleaded.

"A wise choice," the golden eye of the bat looked at Hiei, "The boulder would have crushed you anyway," the demon began flying away.

Hiei heard this and got angry. He narrowed his eyes at the bar. Out of the corner of the bat's eye, he saw Hiei disappear. Hiei jumped up in the air and pulled out his sword, "Thanks for the clue!" Hiei took his sword out of the sheath and cut straight down and sliced through the demon's eye. Blood began dripping down from the wound.

Hiei landed and lifted the switch.

The ceiling immediately stopped.

"He came through!" Yusuke cheered.

Hiei looked up and saw a boulder falling down exactly where he was standing.

From the groups' point of view, all they saw was the boulder crush Hiei.

"Hiei!" Avigayil cried.

They all scrambled out from the gap which was left, to see what happened to their comrade.

As the dust cleared, they saw Hiei standing on top of the boulder, his sword pointing at the bat demon.

"Tell your masters…this is their last chance to beg for mercy," Hiei demanded.

The bat demon was flying away as best as it can.

Yusuke sighed.

"Hey are you all right?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke.

"Oh yeah, I just can't feel my arms right now," Yusuke began massaging his shoulders.

Hiei jumped down after putting his sword away in its sheath.

"I knew you'd save us! You punk!" Avi teased.

Hiei looked over at her. His mouth was in a small frown, unsure of what to say.

Yusuke walked over and slung his left arm around Hiei's shoulder, "But you did have me worried. Hell of an actor. Better than Avi," Hiei narrowed his eyes at Yusuke. Yusuke removed his arm, "Ya know not everyone can pretend to laugh at their dying friends!"

Hiei turned his head away and scoffed, "Friends are just a crutch for the weak. And I wasn't acting."

Hiei walked away. Yusuke was grinning.

"Say what?" Kuwabara was surprised.

Hiei turned around and pointed, "Don't confuse it. The only reason I saved you was because I might need your help," Hiei started walking.

Kurama walked up to Yusuke, who was joined by his rival and his sister, "It's his way of saying you're welcome," Kurama translated, "You will learn."

"Right," Avi agreed.

"Well, he still pisses me off," Kuwabara growled.

--------------------------------------------

Meanwhile high up in the tower…

"They passed the Gate of Betrayal, Master," a Saint Beast informed the master, "What shall we do?"

"Do not fret Seiryu," master replied, "It only means we can entertain our guests longer. Someone go play with them."

"That one called Hiei," a second beast raged, "He mocked us, actually telling _us_ to beg for mercy!" this beast hit the stone wall with his tail and broke through the wall, "I'll go down and drain his blood."

"No! Let me handle this!" the last beast spoke, "I am the only one who ever reaches outside of the castle. Let me bring their bodies to the head of the tower, I'll hang them on spikes as a message to all of Spirit World."

--------------------------------------------

As the gang was walking down corridors they noticed the elaborate decorations. Ambient mummies as beams against the walls were draped in cobwebs. With dimly lighted chandeliers that hung from the ceiling.

**:Bring:**

A sound came from Avi's pocket. Kuwabara screamed and got into a fighting pose. Right knee bent up and both hands in karate chop pose. He stood up as Avi pulled out the Communication Mirror.

"What is that thing? Is it safe?" Kuwabara asked.

"Chill and relax man. It's just the Communication Mirror that Yusuke so graciously let me have from Botan," Avi flipped it open, "Yeah?"

A little picture of Botan popped upon the screen where the mirror would normally be. A little antenna came out too. There were three red buttons close to the top and also a speaker to the right of the buttons.

"Hello twins! It's Botan here in the living world. You copy?"

Yusuke took the mirror from Avi, "Yeah I-"

"-Hey what's up Botan!" Kuwabara interrupted, shoving Yusuke's head out of the way, "This is the brave Kuwabara reporting at your service. I'm taking very good care of the Urameshis."

Yusuke was getting pissed off. _NO ONE_ touches his hair.

"I'm so glad to hear that! I've got things under control here as well, more or less. The Makai insects only like to nest in depressed people's minds. That narrows down my search a bit. I've also found another spy for the Saint Beasts. I just can't figure out how they're getting past the barrier," the spy which Botan knocked out was beginning to gain consciousness, "See, I think they're demons from outside the city taking orders along the wall."

"Watch out!" the three teens yelled.

Botan hit the spy on the head with her bat, "Don't worry. These guys are weaklings. The real challenge is finding those Makai Insects. I've only caught 15 of those buggers and I've been searching for nearly an entire day!"

"Don't worry baby you'll-" Kuwabara got cut off by Yusuke's fist.

"15? That's not much help," Avi exclaimed.

"Avi, fighting people controlled by the…insect…" Botan saw the spy get up and she bonked him on the head, "…takes time. That's why you need to get that whistle."

Kuwabara has a black eye and a swollen jaw thanks to Yusuke.

"Okay we're trying, but this castle is kinda rough!" Avi replied in a bitchy tone.

"Well of course it is! No one's ever survived before!" Botan closed the mirror and put it in her jacket.

A Makai insect flew right in front of her, "Hey! I see you!" she pulled out a can of bugs spray from her jacket. She sprayed the bug. It fell to the ground and vanished, "Ha. Nothing beats bug spray from the Spirit World!" she took her bat and left the alley.

--------------------------------------------

Back in Spirit World.

George was running down the hallway. He entered a room.

"Koenma sir! I've just heard!" George panted.

Koenma was up on a ladder looking at books.

"Should I look under four or Saint?"

"Koenma sir!"

Koenma looked down.

"The news just came in," George informed the young prince, "The twins and the others have entered Maze Castle and they've gotten past the front gate!"

"Whoopee," Koenma seemed disinterested, "You may leave."

"May I ask what are you doing up here in Records, sir?"

"No, but I'll tell you anyway," Koenma went back to looking, "I'm looking for information on the Four Saint Beasts."

George gasped, "You mean you don't know anything about their strength or special powers and you already sent Avigayil and Yusuke to fight them!"

"That's right," Koenma came down from the ladder.

"But sir," George walked over to the prince, "That's just terrible! They're fighting blind!"

"Those beasts have already begun an invasion of the Earth! I didn't have a choice. If you'd prefer I can send you there instead!"

The ogre began to shake his head no, "No sir! You're right."

"Of course I am. Now make yourself useful and look through that book stack!"

"Okay," George went to table of books and began searching.

"Hmm. What sort of creatures were they? For some reason, I'm drawing a blank," Koenma pondered. He had his fingers on his chin as of her were about to stroke a beard.

----------------------------------------------

Yusuke also had his fingers on his chin pondering.

"Kurama," Yusuke stopped walking looking over at his friend, "What do you know about these four Saint people? Botan pushed us down that hole like a couple of cows. And I didn't have time to ask her."

"She wouldn't have told you much I'm afraid," he replied.

"Huh?" Kuwabara was confused.

Kurama turned around to face Yusuke, "Ever since the barrier wall was raised around the city, Spirit World Intelligence virtually forgot this place existed."

"What do you know?" Kuwabara seemed skeptical.

"Let's just say that when you see their bodies you may be very surprised."

"Terrified. Isn't that more like it?" a voice came out of no where.

The group was surprised but kept up their guard.

"Who said that?" Kuwabara asked.

The voice laughed as the group went back to back.

"There's a door behind you. Please take it," the voice continued.

The group turned around and saw an iron door.

Yusuke took one side of the door and waited for his sister before he began to open it. Avigayil took the other side. She began pushing it with both hands and it wouldn't budge. She turned around and began to put all her weight on the door and tried pushing it. But the iron door still wouldn't budge.

"Move squirt," Kuwabara pushed her out of the way and kicked the door open while Yusuke pushed his side of the door open.

Everybody's game faces were on.

"Ladies first," Yusuke joked.

To his surprise, Avi went in first with her arms crossed.

"Show off," she muttered as she walked past Kuwabara.

The boys followed her. The room was made of stone. It was fairly large and torches lit up the dim room.

Avigayil tried to reach a torch. She was on her tippy toes when Yusuke walked over and handed the torch to her after he got it. She grabbed it and chucked it to the center of the room.

A shadow came up.

"Welcome, trespassers," the figure spoke.

"Okay I'm surprised!" Kuwabara was freaked out.

The figure had a hunched back and a head with spikes. It was sitting on its hind legs and was leaning on its arms, like a gorilla. It also had a tail. It eyes, nose and fangs from his mouth.

"I am Genbu of the Four Saint Beasts," Genbu introduced himself, "Do you have a request before you die?"

"Yeah, tell me how a beast is a Saint," Avi decided to be obnoxious, "I'm lost."

"This stairwell is the only way to the castle tower. You can either defeat me and go up on your own, or be dragged there once you've stopped breathing," he swished his tail and hit the stone floor creating a crater, "Why don't you all attack me at once? Then the last one left won't feel lonely."

"He's a rock Urameshis! How are we gonna fight against a talking rock!" Kuwabara barked.

Kurama stepped forward, "I will fight him."

Yusuke and Avigayil who were in front of the group looked over at Kurama, "Are you sure?"

"It would be ill-advised for us all to attack without first knowing his power," he turned around, "Besides, I can hardly let Hiei get all the credit for this mission, now can I?"

Hiei looked the other way. Avi turned around and smirked at Hiei.

Kurama began walking towards Genbu.

"You want to die one by one? I can do that too," Genbu croaked.

"Hey, wouldn't we be better off trying to lure him back to that drop-down ceiling or something!" Yusuke inquired.

"No offense bro," Avi turned around, "That sounds stupid."

"I have to agree with your sister, detective," Hiei agreed, "Obviously you are underestimating Kurama," Yusuke and Avigayil turned around, "Do you know why I chose him to be my partner? To avoid fighting him myself. Watch. He's more cutthroat than I am when it comes to battle. And unbelievably precise."

Yusuke and Avigayil turned around to watch Kurama fight.

"I don't know you guys, he's still a talking rock," Kuwabara said unsure.

"Stop doubting Kurama, Kuwabara," Avi said looking at the scene before her.

All the boys looked her way, "Have some faith in the guy. Who knows, you can learn something from him by just watching him in action."

Yusuke and Kuwabara look back at Kurama. Hiei's eyes stayed on the girl in front of him.

'Is she trying to tell me something?' he asked himself.

"Sir, the first move is yours," Kurama politely offered.

Kurama and Genbu were having a staring contest. The four teens were watching the fight. Yusuke noticed Genbu's tail melting into the floor.

"Hey! Stone-man's doing somethin' freaky with his tail!" Yusuke yelled.

Kurama heard the noise and turned around. The tip of Genbu's tail came up out of the floor behind Kurama. The stone tail shot at Kurama. Kurama jumped to the side but got hit in the stomach. His school jacket had a rip and Kurama was bleeding. He jumped over the tail and landed crouched down and turned around.

"Kurama," Avi cried.

Genbu laughed, "Thanks to my body's structure, I can become one with any type of rock. With a little rearranging I can make any stone my tail."

"Yeah…we're in trouble," Kuwabara said.

"And since this whole chamber is made of stone," Genbu continued, "I have you surrounded. There's no where to run!"

Kurama stood up holding his stomach.

"Ahh shit," Avi slapped her forehead and ran her hand down her face, "Now he's wounded.

"Maybe we should help him," Kuwabara put his hand on Yusuke's shoulder and pointed towards Genbu.

Yusuke was ready and willing.

Kurama heard this and turned his head around, "There is no need, I've been hurt. But he will _not_ take me by surprise again."

"Ha. Wait until you see the full extent of my power. Then you wont be so confident," Genbu laughed.

Kurama narrowed his eyes.

All of Genbu's body began to melt into the stone floor.

"He's gonna put himself into the floor!" Yusuke realized.

"Do something Kurama!" Kuwabara yelled.

Kurama just stared and watched Genbu stink into the floor.

The whole room was silent. You could hear the crackle of the fire. The four teens began looking around them.

"Now he could be anywhere," Avi whined.

"I can't even sense Genbu's energy," Kuwabara informed.

Kurama's emerald eyes were searching, looking every which way. They spotted Genbu from behind.

Genbu jumped up and punched Kurama.

"Same old trick," Kurama jumped out of the way, to avoid getting punched. Genbu ended up punching the floor. Genbu's tail popped up from behind.

"Watch out for his tail!" Yusuke yelled.

Kuwabara put his hands on his head.

"I can't watch," Avi squeaked. She covered her eyes with her hands, but peeked between her fingers.

Kurama sensed the tail.

"He's getting attacked from both sides!" Kuwabara said.

Kurama dodged the punch and did a back flip over the tail. He landed with one knee bent, but when he looked up, all was quiet again and Genbu was no longer seen.

"Where'd that freak go now!" Kuwabara looked around.

Kurama sensed where Genbu was coming from. He jumped out of the way. Genbu rose from the floor his hand barely missing Kurama's neck. His tail followed Kurama, who did a summersault to the side and landed. When he turned around he saw Genbu melting down into the floor again.

Genbu laughed, "You'll never defeat me by just running away!"

Kurama lowered his head, "Yes Genbu, I believe you are right," Kurama lofted his hand out his hair and pulled out a bright red rose.

"A flower?" the twins asked.

"Now that's weird," Kuwabara stated, "If he's trying to win the beast over, I don't think that's a good idea."

Hiei closed his eyes and chuckled.

"It's no ordinary flower," Kurama explained.

He began to twirl the flower, the petals coming off. With a quick movement of his arm the flower turned into a whip.

"Rose Whip," Kurama stood there elegantly with a green whip full of thorns by his feet. Rose petals were illuminating the room.

"Well, everything's coming up roses," Yusuke looked up.

"It smells, girly, I don't think I like it," Kuwabara had a disgusted face on.

"Oh sure," Avi retorted, "I guess he should be a tough guy like you and be obsessed with kittens. Little monsters," she muttered the last part to herself.

"Shut up!"

Her nose twitched and she sneezed, "I hate flowers."

"Put your sleeve over your nose and mouth. Don't breathe in the pollen," Yusuke instructed in a panic.

"Thank you captain obvious," her voice was muffled by her sleeve.

"Man, chill out," Kuwabara put his hand on Yusuke's shoulder, "She's a big girl. You don't need to be her nurse. She knows what to do."

Koenma's eyes glittered, "Oh, it's gorgeous! I remember hearing about this kind of weapon."

"Don't Animal Spirits use it?" George asked staring at the TV screen.

"Mmhmm."

Genbu chuckled, "You still don't understand your problem! What good will a fancy whip do you if you can't tell where I am?"

"Yes," Kurama agreed, "Not being able to find you is a problem."

"You just can't be scared, can you? Well, I'll soon change that!"

There was a moment of silence.

Kurama's wrist holding the whip twitched, "Found you," he jumped up in the air.

Genbu lunged at Kurama from the ceiling.

"It's over, the thorns on Kurama's whip can slice through any substance, including solid stone," Hiei informed and seemed quite confident in the victory.

"Rose Whip Lash," Kurama's right wrist delicately moved the thorned whip in every which way, cutting off Genbu's head, arms, legs, tail and his body.

Kurama landed, letting his whip (which sounded like a chain) clunk to the ground next to him. The remaining ruble of rock him.

"How did you find me?" Genbu's head asked.

"Your smell," Kurama explained eyes closed, "After filling the room with the rose's sweet aroma, your putrid odor was easy for me to find."

The group ran up to Kurama.

"Well that's no fair," Yusuke whined, "Why isn't that any of my fights end that quick?"

"You beat him in one blow! Now that's what I call a wimp!" Kuwabara congratulated Kurama in his own way.

"You idiots," Hiei started, "It only looked easy because Kurama was the one fighting. If you fought you would have died in under a minute."

Kuwabara walked over to Hiei ready to punch him, "Why does everything you say make me want to bash your face in!"

Hiei opened his eyes and looked at Kuwabara, "Hn."

"Listen! I happened to place third in Master Genkai's Fighting Tournament! The only ones who beat me were the twins and an evil monster!"

"That would put you in fourth place and what's your point?"

Kuwabara grabbed Hiei by his white scarf, "You little-"

"Children," Avi interrupted stepping in between the two, "Would you mind saving it for the bad guys!"

The two fighting boys growled at each other.

Kuwabara let go reluctantly, "Okay. But he started it."

Avi raised her hand to hit Hiei on the back of the head, but Hiei caught her hand. They stood there glaring at each other, with Hiei holding onto Avigayil's right wrist with his right hand. Avi sneezed, accidentally on Hiei.

"Sorry," she sniffled.

Thankfully, nothing landed on him.

'She did look a little adorable when she sneezed,' Hiei thought.

He gave a disgusted look. He was disgusted with himself for thinking such thoughts and also the fact that she sneezed on him.

"Didn't any one teach you to cover your mouth?"

"I would have, BUT YOU WERE HOLDING MY HAND!"

"You should have used the other one!" Hiei raised his voice.

"I'M NOT USED TO USING MY LEFT HAND!"

"WELL-"

"Ahem," Kurama interrupted the bicker, "Forgive me Avi," Kurama apologized, "I didn't know you were allergic to flowers."

It was as if Avi forgot her fight with Hiei, "No problem. Just don't make the room smell like flowers again," she smiled.

"I guess now we go up the stairs," Yusuke turned towards Kurama.

Kurama nodded.

Yusuke walked towards the group mostly to Avi. He had to have a little chat with his sister and her flirting.

Kurama's eyes followed Yusuke but he sensed something, "It seems my fight is not over."

"Huh?" the whole group turned towards Kurama.

Genbu's body began to shake as all the parts started to go back to where they originally were.

Genbu began laughing, "Who's beaten?" his body lifted the head up and put it on its shoulders, "Not me."

"Uh guys I think he's putting himself back...together," Kuwabara obviously said.

"No…shit," Avi murmured. She was surprised that Genbu was able to do that.

"You can disassemble me all you like. I'll come back together every time! Actually, it makes for a very nice attack!" Genbu stretched his arms forward as he began to disassemble rock by rock from his hands first towards Kurama.

"Rose Whip Lash!" Kurama began to swing the whip hitting every rock that formed Genbu and formed it into dust.

"Right in the head!" Avi cheered.

"Let's see him come back now!" Yusuke hi-fived his sister.

Genbu's face turned around and the renovation of Genbu began, "Want to try again?"

Kurama turned around and saw the last piece of rock go into its place.

"Okay…that was luck," Avi tried to convince herself and the others.

"Let's end this. How's you like to be stoned to death?" Genbu unleashed another attack of separating himself.

Kurama tried to dodge but got hit a few times. That's when he noticed a strange rock. It was red and was beating, like a heart. Kurama fell to the floor.

"They're coming back," Kuwabara shouted.

"Kurama!" the twins cried.

Those same rocks levitated in the air and then came back lunging at Kurama.

"What the fuck's he doing! He's gonna get killed!" Avigayil started pulling her hair.

Kurama stood there letting himself get hit, even though he was protecting himself. He found the red stone. Kurama grabbed it and continued getting hit. He was panting as he landed in a crouch.

"You're not even fighting back now. Those blows must have made you insane," Genbu started to come back together.

Kurama turned around and began giggling.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. Now you're laughing at nothing. Wait! How'd you get on the ceiling! What's wrong?"

Genbu's body was all deformed. His tail was on the side of his body and one arm was on his back while the other was in its correct position. Oh yes, Genbu's head was upside down on his crotch.

Avigayil, Kuwabara and Yusuke were cracking up. They were laughing so hard tears were coming out of their eyes.

"I've heard of brass balls before, but come on!" Yusuke laughed.

"Yeah, I'd like to see him use the toilet!" Kuwabara laughed.

"Now I can really call him a dick head," Avi joked.

"What did you do to me!" Genbu raged.

Kurama stood there with his whip rolled up. He took out the red stone from behind him, "I took this."

"What's that!"

"I believe this is the equivalent of the hypothalamus portion of your brain. It regulates all the functions of your body, including the process of putting you back together."

"But-"

"It seems to relay an energy signal when you separate, making it very easy to find."

"You. Can't. Do this! Give it back to me!"

Kurama tossed the energy signal.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Genbu screamed.

"Farewell," Kurama took his whip and sliced the signal into two pieces.

Genbu then blew up into little pieces of dust.

"I don't think he liked that!" Kuwabara joked.

"Good work Kurama," Yusuke turned towards Kurama.

Kurama began to crouch down holding his stomach.

"Kurama," Avi ran towards him, "Are you okay?" she bent down and began rubbing his back trying to soothe him.

The boys got there a few seconds after.

Hiei looked very worried, "If Kurama is injured we're going to have some serious problems."

Kurama looked up to Yusuke and Avi with a sad smile, "I'm sorry, Yusuke. I'm sorry, Avi."

"Nah. You've earned yourself a break anyway!" Yusuke gave Kurama a thumbs up.

"There's no need to apologize anyway," Avi smiled still rubbing his back.

Kurama smiled back at her.

'Why is she still touching him?' Hiei glared.

"Yeah, I'll handle the next one," Kuwabara offered.

Everyone looked over at the stairs wondering what's up there.

Avigayil helped Kurama up, who was able to walk on his own. The gang began to ascend the stairs wondering how their next opponent was going to look and of they will survive through the next fight…

--------------------------------

Okay? So how did everyone like it? See a little bit of Hiei/Avi fluff like I told you right? So yeah. Please review. I love reviews they always make my day a lot happier. I also hope evryone has a great school year.

Much love and cookies,

Avi Urameshi


	3. Byakko, the White Tiger

Ha! You see? I updated. I find it easier to write half of one chapter type it up and then wait a while and then write and type up the other half.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Our quintet found a turret. They used this to their advantage that they could stop and rest. Kuwabara was looking out the window. Avigayil was to his left, sitting on the window sill facing inwards. Yusuke was in front of her. Hiei to Yusuke's right and Kurama was in front of Yusuke.

"Kurama," Yusuke started, "How terrible is that wound?"

Kurama had a gash along his stomach. His uniform was ripped at the gash and had two parallel rips on his left shoulder.

Kurama was holding his wound, "Fine, as long as I can walk."

"He'll survive but he's in no shape to fight. That means we only have four fighters left and one of them is worthless," Hiei commented.

'So does this mean he thinks I'm strong!' Avi narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Hey," Kuwabara walked away from the wall, "Don't be so hard on yourself, short-stuff!"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, I think he was talking about you," Avi jumped off the window.

"Is that so? Then maybe I should show you something!" Kuwabara turned around to face the group, "What in the world do you think I was doin' for the last six months while you were off training with Genkai? Letting you get better than me? Nuh-uh!" Kuwabara's right hand started glowing. An orange ball of energy was formed. Kuwabara put his left hand on his right wrist, "Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara's Spirit Sword came into his hand.

* * *

George was amazed.

"Wow! Kuwabara has greatly increased his powers and no one even had to force him!" Koenma was surprised. He crawled onto his desk and sat crossed legged, "Maybe I'll get rid of the smart asses and let him be Spirit Detective!"

"But Koenma sir! You and I both know that Yusuke and Avi…Avi…"

"Avigayil?"

"Yes. Are a very unique case! Why would your father do if he found out you were giving up on such promising kids? You wouldn't be able to sit down for decades!"

"But on the other hand," Koenma turned his head away and rested his elbow on his knee, "Kuwabara probably wouldn't call me a toddler…hmm?"

George turned around.

* * *

"Hey! Watch it!" Avi stepped back.

Kuwabara pointed his sword in her direction, "Ya see what I've learned Urameshis?" Kuwabara retorted, "I don't gotta use the tip of that wooden sword to make it work anymore!" Kuwabara grinned, "It's just my pure energy! And I bet it can kick the shit out of your Spirit Guns!"

"That depends on which finger we use," the twins replied hastily with middle finger in the air.

"Well, as it turns out he's only partially worthless," Hiei smirked.

"Okay, wanna die!" Kuwabara pointed his sword towards Hiei.

Hiei smirked, antagonizing Kuwabara, "I dare you."

"Yo," Yusuke stepped in the middle of the fight.

"Yeah, yeah, let him live," Kuwabara backed down, "I'm pretty sure he'll be saying sorry after he sees what else I can do!"

The group was standing there waiting.

"Sword get long!" Kuwabara's sword grew in length and went through the ceiling.

"Wow," Yusuke started sarcastically, "It even comes with a spear attachment."

Kuwabara laughed, "I can make it any size I want it to be," Kuwabara out the sword away, "I know when Genbu showed up I got a little, what's the word, freaked! But that's not gonna happen from now on, my friends! Because Kuwabara's got the good stuff!"

"What? Weed? Coke? Heroine?" Avi started listing off drugs that she knew.

Kuwabara got a little dizzy and fell to the floor, "Don't worry guys, sometimes the sword makes me a little dizzy."

Yusuke walked over to Kuwabara and leaned down right in his face, "You're not making us look good!" he said through clenched teeth.

The Communication Mirror began to ring.

Kurama and Hiei looked down at Kuwabara like he's the weirdest guy in the world.

"Yeah? What now?" Avi answered.

"You've got to hurry!" Botan urged.

"What's the matter, Botan?"

* * *

Botan sprayed three bugs on a wall. 

"Listen you two, I think the Saint Beasts have launched another wave of insects! I've found a whole batch by an elementary school!"

Avigayil's eyes widened, "They're taking over kids now?"

"That's right."

Yusuke took the mirror, "I thought you said these insects only liked to take over the minds of depressed people!"

"Well that's because depressed people are more easily influenced. The same is also for children, but if the bugs get in them I'm afraid-" Botan looked up.

A person who was influenced by the bugs was in front of her. Botan jumped back and took the metal bat in her hand. The person who was taken over began to advance.

"Okay, you're afraid! I get it! Now finish your sentence!"

Botan got up and began to run, "Sorry, Yusuke, but I'm being chased now!"

"You're being chased? By who?"

"By another guy under the control of the Makai Insects, and this one looks especially unfriendly!"

"Just keep running."

Botan went in an alleyway and found an unlocked door. She went in.

"I've knocked out all the other victims by sneaking up on them!"

The influenced guy punched through the door.

"Well can't you call for help or something?"

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were looking through the Communication Mirror, "Or run away!" Kuwabara suggested.

Botan jumped to the other end of the room. The guy opened the door. He grabbed Botan but she sprayed him in the eyes with the bug spray. She then bashed him on the head with the bat.

"Hey! Botan! Botan!"

Botan came into view, wiping sweat off her brow.

"Oh wow, you got him!"

"Well I'm not making a career out of this. You go and destroy that whistle before I have to fight this entire city!"

"Right."

* * *

A huge roar was heard. It shook the entire castle. Ruble fell down from the ceiling.

"I don't know what kind of monster makes that sound but I have a hunch it's our next enemy!" Kuwabara guessed.

"Yusuke-"

"-Sorry. I'll have to call you later," Yusuke closed the mirror, "Here," Yusuke handed it to Avi, "Here take it!"

Yusuke looked at his sister. She was dumbfounded.

"Taking over kids?" she whispered.

Avi loved kids. Not that she wanted any, but she loved their carefree spirit, their imagination, the belief that they can to anything they wanted. She wished she was still a kid. She wanted to be able to fly and go to Neverland and love with Peter Pan where she would never have to grow up. She wanted all kids to go to Neverland.

She bent her head forward so the hairs that were falling out of her ponytail covered her eyes.

"That is Byakko. And he doesn't sound very pleased," Kurama seemed a bit frightened.

Avi lifted her head. She grabbed the mirror, "Let's go!"

They all began running in the direction of the roar. The ceiling began to collapse as they passed under it.

"This is dangerous!" Kuwabara yelled as he ran.

The group ran up a flight of stairs and ended up outside of the turret. There, they saw a big white tiger with razor sharp claws, and animal skin covering the right places. He had green hair and yellow eyes. He was built, had fangs and cat ears.

The floor that they were standing on was made of stone.

"Tiger," he said.

Avi looked over at Hiei. The way he said tiger gave her the chills. It sounded so…so…sexy? SEXY? Since when did she use the word sexy? She shook her head to clear the thoughts.

Everyone was ready to fight but Kuwabara, who was trembling.

"Intruders will pay for coming this far into my territory," Byakko threatened.

"He's huge," Kuwabara freaked.

"It's a pity they don't have him in zoo," Avi muttered.

"Or as a rug," Yusuke added.

Kurama stared.

"I'll go," Hiei offered.

"Back off! Didn't I say I'd take the next one!" Kuwabara walked forward.

"He's right, you know. He did call it," Avi agreed.

Hiei looked over at her and glared. His facial features softened as she looked at him. They locked eyes for a few seconds but then turned their heads in opposite directions blushing very lightly; so lightly that you couldn't even see it.

Byakko roared, "Do not think you're dominant because you tore apart Genbu. He was WEAK. He could talk to the demons in the city, prowling thorugh the castle wall. That's why we didn't kill him ourselves. But I am a real beast. I have been caged in this place for too long. With out prey, With out bones, With out blood, until now. HUMANS I WILL RIP YOU APARY AND EAT YOU MYSELF!"

"Gee. How nice," Yusuke replied sarcastically.

"Hiei…Kurama."

They both tensed up as the heard their name.

"I'll feed your bodies to the Fugaki!" Byakko roared.

The stone beneath them started breaking apart. It left the area by the turret fine then a narrow path leading towards Byakko's turret and a whole area for fighting.

"Apparently this guy likes breaking things with the sound of his own voice. Reminds me of someone I know," Yusuke looked over at Avi and Avi looked over at Yusuke. They spoke in unison.

"I do not break stuff," they argued.

"Oh yes you do: My ears!"

"Stop that!"

"It's a long trip to the ground. I'll send you all there with my roar unless you come and fight me. Of course your weak bodies will be broken either way."

"Monster! He thinks he's so tough!" Kuwabara shouted and started marching towards Byakko.

"Kuwabara-" Yusuke attempted to stop him.

"-Back off!" Kuwabara pushed Yusuke into Kurama.

"Damn it."

"You _really_ think you can beat him?" Hiei asked.

"Well of course, half-pint! In fact, I'm not scared at all." His legs were shaking.

"So I guess your legs are shaking out of eagerness," Yusuke suggested.

"Either that or he has to pee," Avi joked.

"LEAVE ME ALONE URAMESHI! I'm just scared of heights!" Kuwabara walked forward.

"This isn't the time to pretend you're tough," Yusuke followed him with his eyes. He said this with his teeth clenched.

Kuwabara turned around, "I said leave me alone!"

"Yusuke, he's right. Back off. It's time to be serious," Avi tried to reason.

"Yeah, yeah…one more joke?"

"No."

"You don't believe you can overpower me with just one human do you?" Byakko asked.

"Let's fight, Byakko-monster!"

"Oy. That was lame," Avi hit her head with her hand. (1)

Byakko started laughing, "Oh please! I can't stay angry if you make me laugh!"

"I'm serious! Come down here so I can knock your lights out!"

"Stop it! I could tear you apart into little pieces with nothing but the hairs on my mane!"

"Oh really?"

To prove his point, Byakko plucked four green hairs and blew on them.

The hairs formed into an energy ball and four creatures came out. They stood in a semi-circle in front of Kuwabara.

'Well. I guess he wasn't joking about the hair.' Kuwabara's eye twitched.

"These beasts are a small part of myself."

The beasts were green and had eyes that looked like flys' eyes. They had fangs, horns and a tail.

"Like me," Byakko continued, "They are hungry. And you are perfect new meat. They don't like sharing either, so you might be in the middle of a little tug-of-war."

One of the beasts jumped and clawed Kuwabara on the left side of his chest. Blood started to come out. Kuwabara crouched down.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke cried.

Kuwabara stood up slowly, "That was a freebie."

Orange energy formed into his hand, "Spirit Sword!"

"So you can use your Spirit Energy as a weapon. Very impressive but I'm afraid it wont aid in your survival for very long!"

Two other beasts started running towards Kuwabara. One of them jumped in the air. Kuwabara swung his sword down but it missed. The claw scratched Kuwabara again.

"Oh no," Avi cried.

"Shit," Yusuke muttered.

"He's dead," the twins cried.

The beasts were jumping and scratching Kuwabara all over the place.

"Get your back against the wall!" Avi yelled.

Kuwabara ignored her. He stepped forward, "Come here," he swung his sword at a beast which jumped over him. He turned around and swung again but it jumped out of the way.

"He has no strategy," Hiei criticized, "He's just swinging his sword with the grace of a fly-swatter. That's no way to survive."

Kuwabara kneeled down breathing heavily. Beasts began attacking him again.

"Kuwabara! Let me or Avi take 'em instead! I know you want to fight this one but there's way too many of those things to swing a sword at. My Shotgun blast just makes more sense, okay!" Yusuke shouted.

"Come on Kuwabara! Please! Just listen to Yusuke!" Avi shouted with him.

Byakko chuckled, "If you're going to sake the time to switch you might as well fight me all at once. After all, nothing gives me more pleasure than a big group kill."

"Okay, Kuwabara, I don't care if you retreat or not, Yusuke's coming in to help," Avi yelled.

Kuwabara turned his head around, "Stay right there! I'm not askin' for help and if you come up I swear I'll turn this sword on you! I'm not a wimp Urameshis. And I'm not stopping unless Byakko comes and kills me himself."

"Don't say that," Avi said.

"If that's your choice of death then fine," Byakko was disappointed that there was no group kill, "Beasts, you may now tear off his arms and legs and divide them amongst yourselves. But leave the body for me so I can finish him."

The beasts began chasing Kuwabara, "Sorry monsters but you can't. Genkai just fixed these arms and I'm not breaking 'em again."

The beasts began to attack Kuwabara again.

Yusuke couldn't take it any more.

He ran about a quarter of the way up the narrow path way. Hiei and Kurama were surprised.

"Hey! Don't die from being stupid you fuck-head! LET ME TAKE OVER! There's no way you can beat all four of those beasts by swinging your sword around. Think about it!"

Kuwabara heard what Yusuke was saying, "He's right."

"Kuwabara!"

"He's right," Kuwabara began running towards the narrow path. The beasts began chasing him.

Byakko began to laugh, "After all that, he's finally had enough sense to retreat, but it's too late now. Go on you beasts. Chase him back to his friends and then eat them all."

"There you see? In the end the fool runs away," Hiei said.

"He won't make it," Kurama sounded disappointed.

"Don't worry," Yusuke assured, "I'll go as soon as he screams for help."

"You know you can't escape," Byakko sounded so sure.

Kuwabara suddenly stopped and turned around, "Who in the world said anything about escaping?"

The group was shocked.

"Sword get longer!"

The sword extended, "Eat this!" Kuwabara shoved the sword down the beast's mouth. It then came out of his rear. This caused a chain reaction so that all the beasts had a piece of the sword in their mouth and out their butt.

"It's true I couldn't win by swinging my sword. But I could win by stabbing it once I got all four of those fuckers lined up!" Kuwabara chuckled.

"Nice one Kuwabara!" Avi cheered.

"Yes, he actually did something clever," Hiei "agreed".

"Watch it Hiei. No use getting jealous on me just cause I'm good!" Kuwabara laughed.

"But what are you gonna do now!" Yusuke pointed.

"I don't know some sore of a monster-beast shish kabob now."

"Those beasts are still a part of me and even though they're chained up, it doesn't mean they can't chase you down! They just need MORE ENERGY!"

The beasts glowed red. Their green coats turned purple and they started running after Kuwabara, who was still holding onto the sword. He ran all the way down to the turret and began running around it. The end of the sword got latched onto the stone.

"Do you think he knows it's a circle?" Hiei asked.

"Really? I thought it was more of a cylinder than a circle," Avi thought out loud.

"No, you idiot. The building is cylindrical. The way he's running is a circle!"

"Gees. I know. I'm just messing with your head."

'In more than one way.'

Kuwabara continued running and found the end of the sword.

"You just twist and seal!" he said after he put the two sword ends together.

All four monsters were attached and unable to move.

"I don't believe this!" Byakko was amazed.

"That's a little move I like to call the Spirit Sword Monster-Beast Donut."

"Idiot," Hiei said.

"I think 'Monster-Beast Donut' is a perfect name," Kurama thought.

"Excuse me sir. I don't like this. You got chocolate with sprinkles?" Yusuke decided to have a little fun with this.

"Or vanilla?" Avi played along.

However, Byakko didn't think this was very funny, "My own prey, mocks me. I will not tolerate that."

"You'd best get ready to tolerate a lot more, you poor excuse for a cat," Kuwabara pointed.

"My own prey, I cannot allow this disgrace to continue!" Byakko roared.

A lightening bolt struck the turret behind them, destroying the beasts and turret.

"Tear up the castle however you want. It doesn't change the fact that your little monsters are beat and your about to be next."

Byakko slammed his fist down on his mini turret in which he was standing on this whole time, "Stupid human! I am the White Tiger Byakko, one of the Four Saint Beasts and the greatest predator who ever lived!"

"Yeah, yeah I think you said that already. And I'm Kuwabara. So let's go!" he got his Spirit Sword.

Byakko jumped down.

'Gee. He looks a lot bigger up close,' Kuwabara thought.

"What are the odds that Kuwabara starts calling for his mommy?" Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara shook his head, 'No, I'm not going to wimp out on this.'

"Ha. I can smell your fear. Clearly your body knows something your brain does not."

"What's that?"

"If your sword's your most powerful weapon, then you cannot hurt me. To tell you the truth, you'd be better attacking me with your little fingernails."

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't believe you!" Kuwabara charged and cut Byakko diagonally down, "How's that?"

Byakko tried to punch Kuwabara. He jumped back and brought his sword down.

"Okay. Maybe the tiger will be calling home," Yusuke change his mind.

* * *

"Your blue ear is blocking my view," Koenma pushed George's head out of the way, "You were blocking me on purpose. You were afraid I'd see Kuwabara fighting better than Yusuke or Avigayil! Too late now! Kuwabara's my new man!" Koenma laughed and fell off his desk, "I'm fine."

* * *

"Something's wrong," Kurama sensed.

"Yes," Hiei agreed.

"What does he mean?" the twins asked in unison.

"Try looking closely at the two fighters. Judging from the attacks, Kuwabara's obviously had the upper hand. But by the looks of them, it's as if Kuwabara is the one taking all the blows."

Kuwabara was breathing heavily, 'Man. What's going on? I'm about to collapse here and he's not even breathing hard! And I'm doing all the attacking! Wait a minute!'

"Could it be?" Hiei started.

"Byakko's size," Kurama said, "It's increasing."

Byakko doubled his size and was glowing.

"Now I see," Kurama realized, "Look down at Kuwabara's Spirit Sword."

"What the…?" Kuwabara saw that there was almost nothing left of his sword.

"It's getting smaller," Yusuke said.

"Exactly, proportional to Byakko's increase. He's stealing Kuwabara's energy."

Byakko chuckled, "You finally caught me. I've been feeding off every slash of your sword."

Kuwabara increased his energy to make his sword normal size. He got a little dizzy and crouched down. He stood up again and raised his sword.

"Kuwabara! Are you crazy!" Avi yelled, "Hit him again and he'll just get bigger! Kuwabara, don't be stupid!"

Kuwabara charged, "Leave me alone Avi. Nothing's gonna make me stop fighting now!"

'Yeah if you get killed.'

* * *

Okay. I might be putting in some like jewishy words like this one:

(1) Oy Vey or Oy, for short, is Yiddish for Oh dear.

Who here wants more Avi/Hiei little fluff. AKA "Do I like her?" "Do I like him?"

If yes review.

If no review anyway.

One more question; Attempted rape/Sexual assult should the rating be M or T?

Much love and Cookies,

Avigayil


	4. Byakko's Lair

I'm, sooooooooooooo sorry. School is a bitch. And I had PSATs and I had like 5 projects just from science. And ugh. Yeah.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

There's some H/A stuff. And our lovely little fire boy is slightly ooc.

* * *

"I'm never gonna give up on this fight!" Kuwabara declared, "No matter how big you get!"

* * *

"So…are you sure?" Yusuke asked. 

"Positive," Kurama nodded, "Kuwabara is helping him."

* * *

Kuwabara stared at his Spirit Sword, "This doesn't make any sense," Kuwabara glared at the glowing and growing Byakko. 

"Why is it so hard to understand, human? Your weapon is made of pure energy and it's feeding my spirit's appetite like a fresh slab of red meat. Unless you want to keep on making me bigger and stronger, I suggest you throw down your sword," Byakko spoke.

"Heh, no way," Kuwabara increased his energy.

"So, this is your plan? To feed me?"

"That's right," Kuwabara charged.

"Let's go!" Byakko charged too.

Kuwabara stuck his Spirit Sword in Byakko's mouth.

* * *

"Alright," Avi jumped for joy. 

"This may…not be good," Kurama looked on.

* * *

Kuwabara had his sword in Byakko's mouth. Byakko was chuckling. Kuwabara's energy was being sucked in as well as his Spirit Sword. 

"No, he can't," Kuwabara realized what was going on.

* * *

"Just let go, stupid," Avi muttered.

* * *

After sometime, the Spirit Sword vanished. Kuwabara had no energy left and he fell to the ground. 

"Byakko laughed, "Thanks. You had more Spirit Energy on your bones than I thought," Byakko rubbed his plump tummy, "Eating all of it nearly got me full. Huh?"

Kuwabara was trying to get up, "I'm not done yet." Kuwabara formed a tiny dagger of Spirit Energy.

* * *

"Oh man, this looks bad," Yusuke worried, "Look's like his Spirit Sword had a downsize."

* * *

"I dare you to come closer," Kuwabara was on his knees. 

"You can't even stand up anymore. You're nothing but a wounded animal," Byakko kicked Kuwabara.

Kuwabara rolled to the edge of the fighting ring.

"Thrashing you will be perfect exercise after my giant meal. As soon as there's room in my stomach, that's where you'll go."

* * *

"I'm not so sure I can crack jokes about this," Yusuke said. 

"Neither can I," Avi agreed, "Kuwabara's really gonna get killed now!"

"No," the twins looked over at Kurama, "There is a way."

Avi grabbed Kurama by the collar, "Spill."

"Byakko's body stopped expanding halfway through that attack. That indicates vulnerability."

Hiei grabbed Avigayil by the back of _her _collar and drew her back.

"So you mean he had a weakness?" Yusuke asked trying to put the Kurama's words into a more simple form.

"Don't get the boy's and girl's hopes up Kurama," Hiei was still holding onto Avigayil.

'His skin is so warm…it gives me the chills,' Avi thought. She looked slightly up and behind her at Hiei's features.

"I am simply saying there is a chance."

"Yes Kurama," Hiei noticed Avi was walking away. He tightened his hold on the collar and drew her back, "Maybe if you were the one fighting. But that fool will never be able to see it."

* * *

"Kuwabara's going to be food," Koenma whined, "In that case let's forget what I said about making him the new Spirit Detective." 

"Very wise choice sir. But what now?" George asked, "If Byakko absorbs energy, the twins' Spirit Gun won't work either!"

"Yes, and Kurama is already too injured to fight. And I don't even want to think about trusting this whole mission to Hiei!"

"Ooooh."

"He's dead, right?"

* * *

Byakko lifted Kuwabara up by the collar, "You once said you wanted to die," Byakko punched Kuwabara. 

Kuwabara slid across the floor.

Kuwabara turned around and sat up, "Shit," he breathed heavily.

Byakko began walking towards Kuwabara, "You told your puny human friend that you'd never stop fighting unless I came and killed you myself, remember?"

* * *

"OI (1) I AIN'T PUNY!" Avi yelled. 

"He means you're short," Hiei explained.

"You're short too."

"I'm taller than you, aren't I?"

"Fucker," Avi muttered.

Hiei put his mouth next to her ear and whispered huskily, "What was that?"

It gave Avi the chills. Something stirred up inside of her, "I said fucker."

"That's what I thought," Hiei smirked; proud of himself on the effect he had on her.

* * *

'Wait! I can feel his energy acting all weird,' Kuwabara noticed, 'Like it's straining just to stay inside of him. Yeah, kinda like he doesn't have enough space for it all.' 

"In the end you'll get exactly what you asked for. Remember that when I claw you into shreds."

"No, it turns out I got something else on my mind," Kuwabara created some Spirit Energy; enough to fit in his hand.

"Don't be worried. I'm quick to the kill," Byakko raised his paw and was coming down on Kuwabara.

Kuwabara stood up quickly and created the rest of his Spirit Sword. He put it up in defense just as Byakko's paw came down. Kuwabara went back and then charged towards Byakko. He thrusted his sword right into Byakko's stomach.

* * *

"Wait, Kuwabara, DON'T BE STUPID!" Yusuke yelled, "Kurama says there's still a way to beat him."

* * *

Byakko stood there laughing as he soaked up the Spirit Sword and Kuwabara's energy. 

Kuwabara fell to his knees and then fell forward.

* * *

"Kuwabara," Avi whispered. 

Hiei let go of her. She went to Yusuke and buried her head in her brother's chest.

* * *

"You've filled me up so much with your energy I don't think I have room left to eat your body. Oh well, I'll just crush you into a pulp for later," Byakko raised his foot.

* * *

Yusuke and Avigayil stood together in their Twin Spirit Gun stance ready to fire. 

"No stop," Kurama put his hand in front of them, "It's not necessary."

* * *

Byakko's whole body began to shake. Kuwabara laughed and moved his head to watch, "Looks like it worked." 

"What worked?"

Kuwabara stood on his knees, "It's like my sister always says, it's not good to eat too much food in one sitting."

* * *

"Sister huh? That explains a lot," Avi nodded and crossed her arms, "Yup sisters are always right. You should follow Kuwabara's example and listen to me more, Yusuke." 

Yusuke grabbed her, put her in a headlock, and gave her a noogie.

* * *

"You-" Byakko's stomach started to glow and grow uncontrollably. 

Everyone was grinning (or smirking). Byakko then blew up and fell down into the lava.

* * *

"Down he goes!" Yusuke cheered. 

"The amount of Spirit Energy Kuwabara transferred created a force that was more than Byakko's body could contain," Kurama explained.

"Okay, yeah, uh-huh," Avi was interested in.

"Sounds like an awful case of gas if you ask me!" Yusuke laughed.

Avi couldn't contain herself and bursted out laughing too.

"Quiet Urameshis!"

Everyone looked over at Kuwabara.

"I'm trying to concentrate here okay? I have to breathe in that guy's fumes. It's filled with my Spirit Energy."

"Actually," Kurama corrected, "Your energy returned to you automatically."

"Oh, well, you can never be too safe, right?"

The gang walked up to Kuwabara.

"Hey I don't know why you're still on the ground Kuwabara," Yusuke said.

"I haven't even broken a sweat yet," Avi joked.

"I beg differ," Hiei said looking the other way.

Avi glared at him.

"Very funny, you two. One of you is taking the next one," Kuwabara decided.

/Bring\

The communication mirror was ringing. Hiei and Kurama looked at Avi's butt where the noise was coming from. Kurama realized this and blushed looking the other way. Hiei let his eyes linger there for a few moments until Avi reached into her back pocket and took out the mirror.

"Yeah?" she greeted.

"Avi, this is Botan, do you copy?"

"Loud and clear," she responded sarcastically.

"Hey! Tell her I say hi!" Kuwabara was on his knees. Avi kicked him in the face.

"How are things in Maze Castle?" she asked, "Please tell me you've defeated three out of the four Saint Beasts by now."

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY BOTAN?! We've barely beaten two! These guys aren't easy."

"I understand Avi. But that's not fast enough. The city is losing its grip. The mayor declared a riot alert, thinking these people are just insane. So far, the police have detained most of those taken over by the Makai, but it won't be long before the police are infected as well."

"Okay, we get it."

"I hope you do, Avi, I really do," Botan looked up and saw a man infected by the insect approach her like a zombie. She jumped out of the way and sprayed him with Spirit World bug spray. She then did an inside out cresset kick. (Jumping in the air spinning around and kicking the person)

Botan pulled out the Communication Mirror, "Sorry about that, boys. As you can see, I'm busy here too."

"I'll see you later Botan!" Kuwabara bid farewell to Botan.

"She hung up. Dumbass." Avi grabbed the mirror from Kuwabara, "You can't be too injured of you're still flirting."

"Shut up. You're flirting with Hiei."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too.

"She's not," Yusuke glared, "Right?"

"No I'm not," Avi yelled angry that the two boys were ganging up on her.

"Well, shall we go?" Kurama decided to break the fight up.

There was a huge rumble and they heard Byakko's roar.

"Don't tell me," Avi rolled her eyes.

"He's alive," Kurama said.

"Didn't I say _not _to tell me?"

The ground began to break.

"Hurry it's collapsing."

The whole group ran to the side which Byakko was on. Everyone ran up the steps except for Hiei, who jumped onto the turret. Everyone met him and they watched the ground they were on collapse. They turned around and saw no Byakko.

"So human. You have proven to be quite a worthy prey," Byakko spoke.

"Hey, aren't you dead yet?" Kuwabara asked.

"Ha! Very much alive. And to reward your strength, I'm inviting you into my lair. My Room of Hell."

"What if we say no?" Kurama asked.

"You don't want to say no."

"Just lead the way Byakko. I'll go wherever you want," Kuwabara accepted.

Two metals doors slid open for them as they walked into a cave.

"Oh that's great. Now we're walking into a preheated oven," Yusuke complained.

"Who cares as long as it leads to Byakko," Kuwabara seemed indifferent.

Avi flipped her head over and put her hair up into a very messy bun.

"You look like a clown," Hiei commented.

"Shut it," Avi removed her green jacket and tied it around her waist. She rolled up her sleeves, "Alright then, Kuwabara, if you don't give a damn, you go first."

"Come on," Kurama started walking.

At the end of the cave it opened up to a platform.

"Give me a break," Yusuke looked down and lava, "I guess Room of Hell wasn't just a clever name."

There were pillars with broken pieces of stone as platforms all of various heights.

"That's-"

"-Lava," Kuwabara ripped a piece of his shirt and threw it in. before it even touched the lava it was turned into ashes.

"Cool," Avi was amazed.

"We better not fall into that, guys."

"Duh."

"A fine view isn't it?" Everyone looked up and saw Byakko at the other side, "This is my private chamber. I come here to…play."

"No way! He's back to normal!" Kuwabara was surprised.

"Monster you piss me off!" Avi said.

"As you already discovered, this room is filled with lava that will melt anything it touches. So, does anyone have the courage to come and challenge me?"

"You bet I do circus-freak! You think you've got so much power-"

"-Hey," Kuwabara cut Avi off placing a hand on her shoulder, "Leave him to me, Avi."

"But…Kuwabara."

Byakko chuckled, "Let the sword-man come. He and I have a score to settle."

"You got that one right, Byakko! And this time I'm beating you up in ways that the vet can't even fix!"

"There's no need to push yourself. You have fought well enough. Now let the girl take over the battle so you can heal in the small chance that we need you later. If she needs help, you can jump in there and save her ass."

"I'm sorry Hiei, but I just don't think I can do that. See I got this thing called a code. And it says no matter how ugly a fight gets I always finish it. Even if it means risking my life."

"Hn. A human with an honor code."

"You can't argue with the guy," Avi sighed.

"He's as stubborn as a mule," Yusuke agreed to his sister's comment.

"Yes, he's almost as stubborn as the two of you," Kurama concurred.

"What have you all surrendered?" Byakko asked.

"Shut up! I'm coming you impatient fur-ball."

Kuwabara jumped onto one of the platforms. He landed but some of the rock gave way fell into the lava. Kuwabara grabbed the edge and pulled himself up.

"Kuwabara!" the twins shouted.

"I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die," Kuwabara kept telling himself.

"Yo! Are you sure you don't want me to tag in?"

"Shut up Avi. I'm completely on top of this. Yeah, I just got distracted because it's so fucking hot in here," Kuwabara took off his jacket. He was now bare-chested, some of his wrappings showing.

"Why thank you," Avi joked.

"Not you. Well, I mean, you're hott and all but I was referring to the temperature."

Avi grinned.

'She has a nice smile. And she _really is_ hott,' Hiei smirked.

"Now I'm ready to fight," Kuwabara created his Spirit Sword, "Come claw at me whenever you want, Byakko."

"Actually I was planning to use…a different kind of attack this time."

"That's fine with me."

Byakko flexed his hands and spread his arms apart. Green lightening was beginning to crack. Byakko brought his hands to his throat and held them there. Green energy was beginning to form in his mouth.

"What the hell is that?" the twins asked.

"Something powerful," Kurama stated the obvious.

"Very," Hiei agreed.

The green energy bursted from Byakko's mouth, like the twins' Spirit Gun.

"So it does exist," Hiei was pleased.

"You're gonna have to do better than that," Kuwabara got into a batting stance, "With my good old Spirit Sword I can knock that baby out of the ballpark and into your face."

"No you mustn't touch it! Get away," Kurama warned.

Kuwabara jumped to another platform.

The platform which Kuwabara was on blew up into dust.

"Hey, my jacket."

"You like it? I call it my Tiger Scream. Everything it touches transforms into a pile of ashes."

"Uh-oh."

"For years I have heard of a fighter who could destroy molecular bonds with the vibration of his voice," Hiei explained.

"What are molecular bonds?" Yusuke whispered.

"Science stuff," Avi whispered back.

"I never thought I'd meet him," Hiei continued.

"So he can't use his Spirit Sword on it?" Yusuke asked.

"No. The sword would cause a chain reaction that would destroy his entire spirit."

* * *

"Hiei is right. That type of attack is impossible to block," Koenma whined. 

"Koenma sir, there must be something he can do," George asked.

"Ohhh. I wish I knew more about these Saint Beasts. I'm afraid all we can do is pray," Koenma crossed himself.

"Please don't let these Saint Beasts win and invade the Earth. So much paperwork."

* * *

Kuwabara looked where his jacket once was, "Oh shit." 

"The only thing you can do now is run," Byakko shot off his Tiger Scream.

Kuwabara jumped platform to platform several times.

He stopped and turned around, "Guess I'm too fast for ya," Kuwabara saw another Tiger Scream coming his way.

Kuwabara began jumping platform to platform again.

"Had enough?" Byakko summoned Spirit Energy, "Tiger Claws," claw like needles made from Spirit Energy hit Kuwabara.

"Not fair," Avi protested, "Kuwabara would you switch with me already?!"

"You ain't so bad," Kuwabara wiped away some sweat.

"You surprise me, still fighting despite your frail human body."

"Get used to it. 'Cause I'm not stopping until you die."

"That's very noble, but the truth is you've already stopped. Like all my victims before you, my Tiger Scream has proved too much."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You never hit me once. All those fuckin' blasts and you missed me every single time."

"Yes but while you've been frantically running for your life, I've ensnared you."

"You what?"

"Take a look around you. I've destroyed every pillar within your jumping reach. You have nowhere to go. Except of course for the pillar I'm standing on. With all your effort, you might be able to reach me, but then I will kill you myself."

'He forgot one,' Kuwabara noticed.

"Once again, I'll let you choose your way to die. Either burn up in the lava or be eaten by me."

Kuwabara moved his foot slightly.

Byakko blasted the pillar he forgot, "Sorry. The little ones are so easy to over look. You're trapped, just accept it. It'll make the last moments of life much easier."

"Kuwabara…" the twins were worried.

"Can you reach him?" Kurama asked.

"If need be," Hiei answered.

"You guys better stay put. You're whispering to each other about how you can rescue me, aren't you. How many times do I have to tell you I don't want your help!?"

"I don't understand that guy. Doesn't he realize he's about to die?" Avi asked.

"Perhaps he's still devising an attack?" Kurama suggested.

"Hn. Perhaps he's a fool," Hiei suggested.

"Those guys are just anxious to fight. Don't worry about them."

Byakko laughed, "Idiot. They were your last chance to survive!" Byakko got ready for his Tiger Scream.

'We'll see about that.'

Byakko shot his Tiger Scream.

"He's jumping!" Kurama realized.

Kuwabara jumped. He started heading towards the lava.

"He didn't make it," Kurama yelled.

"Kuwabara," the twins shouted.

Kuwabara got scared. His left palm started to glow.

"Actually I lied! You could never have reached me!"

Kuwabara's Spirit Sword buried itself in the remains of a platform. It grew increasingly and launched Kuwabara in the air like a vault. Kuwabara used that momentum to punch Byakko hard in the jaw.

'His sword! He used it like a vault!' those were Byakko's last thoughts.

'I'm just glad I got to hit you,' Kuwabara thought, "Now let's go to hell together!"

Both fell off the platform.

Byakko landed in the lava.

"KUWABARA!!!" Both twins screamed.

A look of horror was on Avigayil's face, "No, he can't. Not again."

"It's…its wrong. YOU CAN'T DIE!" Yusuke shouted.

Both twins fell to their knees.

"It's all so fucking dumb!"

"We're protecting the world! So who's protecting us?!"

"Hey can I get some help here? Guys?"

they looked up.

Kuwabara was the edge of the platform. His wrappings were stuck in a crack holding him up, "I think I can feel somethin' slippin'"

"He's alive," Avi broke into a smile.

"How fortunate," Hiei sarcastically said.

* * *

Koenma sat back in his chair, "I'm gonna die at an early age." 

"Byakko's gone. That means two out of the four Saint Beasts have been defeated, sir," George cheered.

"It's far too early to celebrate. Soon we'll see if Avigayil and Yusuke's training really paid off."

* * *

"You had me scared there Kuwabara. For a second I thought you bit the dust," Yusuke peered over at Kuwabara. 

"Good song (2)," Avi noted.

They were all on the platform which Kuwabara was hanging from.

"Yeah, yeah. It's exciting. Now help me up."

"Well, an interesting strategy," Hiei commented, "Maybe we should let you kill the other Saint Beasts this way, too."

"Yes," Kurama agreed.

"No way, you guys. I've done my share of fighting for this trip. Now would you please stop jerking off and help me up!"

"But we can't Kuwabara. Don't you remember," Avi started innocently, "You said you'd kill us if we helped you."

"Yes. It goes against your honor code," Kurama played along.

"But that doesn't count. Once I beat them it's okay you see?!"

"Well, we've still got two more Saint Beats we've got to fight. Might as well get going," Yusuke decided.

"Yes," Kurama nodded.

"We'll catch up with you later, Kuwabara. Hang in there!" Avi bid farewell.

"Hey come on, Guys, wait. No, no, no! You didn't leave did you? Come on guys! GUYS!"

Avi was silently laughing at the trick they were playing on their friend.

'Now who gets to fight next…?' Avi wondered.

* * *

(1) This is how the British people say hey. 

(2) this refers to the song "Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen.

So yes, I'm very sorry once again.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far.

Much Love and Cookies and hopefully a lot of reviews,

Avi Urameshi


	5. Seiryu, The Ice Dragon

Sorry for being late.

There is a littlw bit of Hiei/Avi

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

"Those boys are amazing sir!" George looked at the TV.

"George! Avigayil is not a boy; she's a lady. Enough with the optimism too! Go do something useful," Koenma ordered.

"Do you suppose they'll make it all the way through Maze Castle? Do you sir?"

"Unfortunately I can't _suppose_ anything because we never found any information on the Four Saint Beasts. Now what do you _suppose _is in your hand there?" Koenma eyed the book George was holding.

"Oh yeah, uh sir I meant to tell you about it earlier, yeah turns out we do have a little something written about the Four Saint Beasts."

"WHAT?! Two whole battles and you're only now telling me about this?" Koenma grabbed the book. He opened up to the glossary, "No, fig, flour, Four Saint, ah-page 42," Koenma flipped to the page, "Instructions, a very difficult but rewarding challenge with only one real weakness. Hard to boil?!  
Koenma flipped to the cover, "This says Four Saint Beets…you've given me a cookbook!"

"Oh sir."

"One hundred spankings."

Two other ogres grabbed George's arms and began to drag him, "Oh please sir, have mercy on me. Anything but spankings. Maybe you miss read it…."

Koenma opened up the book again and began reading the recipe.

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and Avigayil ran up a few flights of stairs. They reached the top.

"What?! You've gotta be kidding me," Yusuke complained.

They were in a room surrounded by metals doors.

"It appears we have found a maze in Maze Castle," Hiei obviously said.

"Well I guess that makes sense."

We must beware. It's something of a legend," Kurama warned.

"Hey…is she gonna be okay?" Kuwabara asked pointing at Avi.

She had her hands on her knees and was hunched over. She was having a hard time breathing. Avi was coughing and panting. She was staring out into space trying to calm down. Her hair was back into her normal low pony tail and she had her jacket back on.

"Yeah. She's gonna be okay. She just needs to stop and rest for a while," Yusuke explained, "So what's this legend about?"

"In the beginning," Kurama began to tell, "Before the barrier wall was erected around the city, hundreds of bounty hunters came in search of the beasts. None succeeded. But the beats never left their tower, letting anyone who made it into the castle forfeit their lives to this maze. There are 15 doors. All but one leads to a dead end. There are no second attempts. Unavoidable traps line the incorrect passage ways. So you see…a poor choice seals our fate."

Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Okay Mr. Sensitive, this one's all yours," Yusuke turned around to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara moved his eyes around, scanning to see which door was correct. Kuwabara's eyes landed on a door, 'That doors got a big feeling behind it. Kinda like the first two monsters.' "The second door on the left."

"Avi?" Yusuke needed some verification.

She gave a thumbs up, "Can we take slow?" she half whispered half said.

"Yeah…okay you heard them. Let's go."

"How do we know he's not making a mistake?" Hiei challenged.

"That's why I checked with Avi," Yusuke whispered.

"I'm sorry shorty," Kuwabara walked over to the chosen door, (He didn't hear what Yusuke said) "Maybe it's not your thing but you're just gonna have to trust me on this one. I know, there's somethin' big behind that door," He opened the door, "Somethin' scary," he looked down.

A little mouse scurried away, "Ahh," Kuwabara fell backwards on his butt, "I hate mice."

"Gee Kuwabara, and that speech of yours was getting _so _dramatic," Avi said in a sarcastic tone.

She regained her breathing control.

* * *

Up in the highest tower…

The last two beasts were looking through a crystal ball/ they watched the y five adolescents walk down the pathway.

"Very surprising. Somehow they have chosen the correct door. We can hardly have it said that the Four Saint Beasts welcome guests so far into their home. I'm sorry, the Two Saint Beasts is more accurate now," a very calm voice spoke.

"I shall take them, master. You and I both know that Genbu and Byakko had become soft in these years of containment," the beast which was crouching, stood up and walked, "Their tenderfoot mistakes shall not be repeated."

* * *

A man in a fine suit walked into an alley and sat there. He began moaning. Suddenly, his hair grew longer, he had fangs and his skin turned blue and his eyes turned red. He stood up and walked out of the alley way. Botan hit him in the back of the head,

* * *

In Koenma's office, pictures of people smashing store windows, people running away and a totaled car being surrounded by the infected people were in the screen.

"I'm afraid the news isn't good. The Makai Insects are moving too fast for me to battle everyone who's been taken over," Botan head popped on screen, "All I can do now is contain them into one part of the city."

"Very well…we'll just have to hope the twins destroy that whistle before the city bursts into flames. But that's no guarantee, so keep exterminating what you can," Koenma instructed.

"I understand. Over and out," Botan put away the Communication Mirror and ran out of the alleyway.

* * *

They arrived in front of two double blue doors decorated in gold. On each side were 2 identical dragon statues.

"Are we supposed to be scared?" Hiei asked.

"Perhaps," Kurama answered, "That is the mark of the Blue Dragon. And judging from the odor I'd say the beast is inside."

"Yeah he doesn't feel very nice," Kuwabara agreed.

"How can someone feel nice?" Avi asked.

Before Kuwabara could retort, gears began to turn and the doors opened.

Yusuke stuck his hands in his pockets and walked in first.

It was a decently sized fighting room. The floor and ceiling had a few cracks here and there. Fog was surrounding them as they walked in.

"Why is it so damn cold!?" Avi snapped.

"Geez, what crawled up your ass?" Kuwabara asked.

"Maybe she has her period?" Yusuke though out loud.

"No. I don't smell anything on her," Hiei said bluntly.

Avi whipped her head around and looked at all four boys. Her face was flushed either from anger or embarrassment, the boys couldn't tell.

The door closed behind them.

Kurama sensed something, "This fog's alive," he warned.

"Must be a form of Spirit Energy coming from our beast's body," Hiei concluded.

"You have done very well to come this far, but I shall no longer allow you to disgrace my master," a deep calm voice spoke.

"Where's that voice coming from?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know-" Avi threw her hands up in the air.

"-Come out now dragon!" Yusuke ordered, "This whole game of hide-and-seek thing's getting pretty lame!"

Lightening struck the room and from a burst of energy, the beast came and the fog left, "As you request."

He wore a blue tunic outlined in red with an embroidered dragon snaking its way up to his shoulder, Navy blue pants and shoes. To compliment the outfit a blue hat was on top of his head. He had pale blue skin, yellow eyes, black hair. He had a mustache and a goatee. He stood around twelve feet.

"A giant," Kuwabara uttered in surprise.

"You may call me Seiryu. I am here now to end your lives intruders," Seiryu chuckled.

"Well he's no dragon. But he _is _ugly," Yusuke commented.

"Genbu…Byakko…and now Seiryu. My god! Who the hell named these people? I mean seriously, what kind of a name is Seiryu!?" Avi asked.

"It is not wise to say such things to your executioner," Seiryu's eye twitched, "Hn. It appears we have another guest."

Everyone had their guard up and was looking around.

"Guys I'm uh, not sure how to tell you this, but…" Kuwabara was hesitant.

Hiei sensed something, "It's coming from behind us."

Everyone turned around and awaited the arrival of the mystery guest.

The doors opened to reveal a burnt Byakko.

"You must help me," Byakko begged.

"You're joking," Avi was amazed.

"Please Seiryu," Byakko stumbled in, "These cowards, they tricked me in my own lair," Byakko walked towards Seiryu, "They hid their true powers from me until the end. You must help me recover."

"I knocked that guy into the lava!" Kuwabara raged.

"What does it take to kill this guy?" Yusuke asked.

"And if Seiryu does help him, who's fighting?" Avi asked.

"Weakling! How dare you dishonor us further," Seiryu scolded.

"Okay…never mind," Avi said.

"Please Seiryu," Byakko stopped.

"You are no longer wanted here. You are a disgrace," Seiryu got into his fighting stance. His left arm was in front of him and his right was pulled back into a fist ready to punch. Energy was building up into his fist.

"No Seiryu, I can help you destroy them," Byakko pleaded, "It was a small mistake!"

Seiryu smirked, "Ice Dragon!" he punched forward.

Byakko's body was then surrounded by a light blue energy.

"What the…?" the twins asked together.

Byakko's body was turned into an ice sculptor.

"He's frozen!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Psh duh," Avi retorted.

Seiryu jumped into the air as fast as Hiei and kicked Byakko's body. His head rolled off and his body shattered.

Seiryu landed and turned around as if nothing had happened, "You were right about my fog of energy."

Seiryu recalled his actions. What he _really_ did, was punch Byakko thousands of times; each time freezing one part of Byakko's body.

"By lowering it to subzero temperatures," Seiryu continued, "I can wrap my enemy in ice."

"You heartless bastard!" Yusuke yelled.

"How could you kill off your own friend?" Avi exclaimed.

Amazingly enough, Byakko's head spoke, "Seiryu…" and spat up blood.

"Eek," Avi jumped onto what she thought was Yusuke's arms, "Yusuke it talked. The dead dude talked," Avi poked Yusuke.

"Hn. I'm not Yusuke," Hiei spoke and dropped Avi to the ground.

"Oww," Avi rubbed her butt.

"He was a weapon," Seiryu continued, "Not a friend. And like a cheap sword, he rusted." Seiryu spat and the spit landed on Byakko.

Byakko's head rolled to the side with a hint of a tear about to fall.

Avi stood up. She and her brother were about to lose it.

"This race of beast has no loyalty," Kurama explained, "Alliances are formed strictly to gain power."

"I don't care what kind of race they are. It's never right to kill your own teammate, especially, when they come asking you for help," Kuwabara raged.

"This guy's pushed me too far," Yusuke mumbled.

"HE'S DEAD!" Avi snapped.

"Save your anger," Hiei instructed.

The twins looked at him.

"You can take their leader. I insist _this _fight be mine," Hiei turned to Yusuke.

With out another word, Hiei walked towards Seiryu.

"Ah, shall you be first Hiei?" Seiryu asked.

After a little while, Hiei diverted his eyes towards Byakko's head. Without saying anything Hiei took off his cloak with his right hand and threw it. It landed on top of Byakko.

"Oh…my…god…oh…my…god…oh…my…god…" Avi kept chanting. All she could do was look at Hiei…shirtless. He was very built.

'He has six-pack!'

Yusuke looked down at his sister and grabbed her.

"Stand behind me and look at Kurama," Yusuke ordered.

"Umm…no."

"Then stop staring at Hiei. This is serious."

"Right," Avi nodded and walked to Yusuke's left.

She looked at Yusuke form the corner of her eye. She smiled a small smile and blushed looking at Hiei.

Seiryu chuckled, "What was that? Tell me you're not feeling sympathy for this amateur. From your actions at the Gate of Betrayal I was hoping you had more of a warrior's spirit."

Hiei scowled.

"He's a puzzle isn't he?" Kurama began, "In times before, I've seen Hiei act with similar cruelty. But something about Byakko's execution has caused great anger in him."

Hiei got into his fighting stance. His sword was ready to be pulled out at any moment, with his Spirit Energy increasing. Seiryu also got into his fighting stance.

"Hiei seems to live by his own code with very complex rules," Kurama continued, "But one thing is for certain. Never before have I seen Hiei begin a fight using such an extraordinary amount of his Spirit Energy."

"Good. As long as he kicks some ass," Avi crossed her arms. She wanted to see how well Hiei could do.

Seiryu was letting off a great amount of energy, "I assure you, Hiei, it is not too late to join our ranks. Prostrate yourself before my master and he shall give you power and fame beyond what you have ever tasted."

"Is that all you have to say? They're last words you know."

"Fine! So that is your choice. Then you shall meet your death with all the other weaklings," Seiryu's power increased.

It was so strong that Hiei took out his sword and put it in front of him/ the energy was cut in half. It went around Hiei and everyone else. The energy made two big holes on either side of the door.

Kuwabara looked at the damage, "Hey! Be careful!"

"Try blocking this," Seiryu began his Ice Dragon.

"That freeze technique," Yusuke warned, "Run."

"Ice Dragon!"

Hiei jumped in the air and somersaulted over Seiryu. He turned around.

In the spot where Hiei was standing, there was a patch of ice.

Seiryu turned around and chuckled, "I'm sorry, I had forgotten of your impressive speed. Now let's try again!" Seiryu shot his Ice Dragon.

In the spot where was standing, there was a patch of ice. Hiei moved again and there was ice. Hiei kept dodging the attacks and everywhere he went, right after there was a patch of ice.

At one point, he did a series of back handsprings and after each time her landed there was ice. (A/N: That's my favorite part of the episode.) At another point, Hiei jumped in the air. He was right above the ceiling. He used the side of the wall as momentum to push off. In that spot ice covered the ceiling and wall. He did the same thing again, but in the corner.

"He's gonna turn the whole room into a hockey rink," Yusuke commented.

"That is my favorite sport after all," Avi replied.

"Not just the room," Kuwabara was shicering. The tip of his hair was also turned into ice, "Man I wish I had my jacket back."

"I would give you mine, Kuwabara. But it's too small," Avi said.

"Hiei," Kurama cried.

They turned back to the fight.

Hiei's left leg up to his knee got hit, and was turned into ice.

Hiei landed on his hand on the opposite side of the room and crouched down.

"Hey, he's okay," Yusuke brushed off Kurama's alarming tone.

"Yeah, don't scare us," Avi and Kuwabara said relieved.

"No," Kurama explained, "His leg. He won't be able to run away anymore."

Hiei was kneeling. His sword was in his right hand.

"You see, no one ever escapes. Only beg for mercy. With your leg frozen you can't possibly move. I suggest you start groveling." Seiryu got into his Ice Dragon stance.

"What can he do?" Yusuke asked.

'Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't die,' Avi kept repeating in her head.

"Ice Dragon!"

Hiei took his sword with both hands and thrusted it onto the ground. The tip of the blade came in contact to the icy floor. Hiei used that as momentum to lift himself up into the air and forward. Right after he lunged himself forward, he picked up his sword and moved it into his right hand. Hiei evaded the ice particles from Seiryu's Dragon.

"Now you end!" Seiryu sent another Dragon.

Hiei slashed at Seiryu.

Avi, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama gasped.

Hiei moaned. His right arm and leg were also turned into ice. Some ice shattered off of Hiei as he landed crouched down.

"Hiei," the twins cried.

"You have escaped. But you are wounded."

Hiei began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?!" Seiryu demanded.

Hiei stood up and turned around with a smirk on his face, "So what if your ice trick can kill your wounded friend," Hiei lifted his iced arm, "It won't kill me." Hiei bent his wrist and the ice shattered. The ice also shattered off of his legs.

"That's…impossible. I shall give one final blow," blood began to drip down from Seiryu's forehead. It trickled down the bridge of his nose.

"I don't think so."

Seiryu's vision was cut in half. Soon Seiryu's entire body began to have cracks in it. Seiryu held his forehead and disappeared after he broke into pieces.

"When did he attack?" Kuwabara asked.

Avi laughed and ran towards Hiei as did Yusuke.

"Don't feel bad Kuwabara," Kurama comforted, "I couldn't see it either after the initial hit." Kurama ran towards Hiei.

"Shorty's a lot cooler than I thought," Kuwabara ran.

The whole room, which was covered in ice, began to melt.

Hiei slashed his sword in the air to get the blood off and put it in its sheath. He turned around.

"You made French fries out of that guy!"

"Yusuke, it's mince meat. Get it right," Avi corrected.

"Look, you say mince meat, and I'll say French fries, kay?"

"But what if I want to switch to saying French fries?"

Hiei smirked, "Idiot."

Avi turned her sharp eyes on him, but they instantly melted from maliciousness to gentleness after they landed on him. She gave a shy but sweet smile.

"Hiei how many times _did _you cut him?" Kurama asked.

'Thanks for killing the mood fox,' Hiei turned towards Kurama, "Only sixteen."

Hiei thought back. He jumped in the air and slashed Seiryu sixteen times While Seiryu stood there with his fist out. Hiei jumped and landed in a crouch.

"Sixteen?" Yusuke whined, "Fuck and here I could only keep track of seven or eight."

"That's nothing meager. After the first hit I only saw flashes of light," Kurama said.

"I couldn't even see the flashes," Kuwabara said disappointed.

"Ummm…hehehehe," Avi was squirming around and scuffling her feet, "I saw twelve or thirteen."

"Man this isn't good. If you use those moves on next time we fight I'm gonna be screwed. Only Avi will be able to keep up with you," Yusuke wrapped his arm around his sister and brought her close to him.

She looked up at his laughing face. She had an embarrassed grin on her face and turned to Hiei. Her grin turned into a smile.

"Maybe," Hiei looked at Avi and turned around going to retrieve his cloak.

Yusuke stopped laughing and removed his hand around Avi.

"Hiei?" Yusuke wondered.

Avi was puzzled. She went forward a bit, to talk to Hiei, but wasn't exactly sure of what to say.

"I thought for sure he was going to say," Kuwabara imitated Hiei, "Well of course you fool."

"Hiei is going through a tricky change," Kurama explained, "It appears he's beginning to _like_ you, Yusuke. And beginning to like you more, Avigayil."

Yusuke got angry about the thought of Avi and Hiei, but then softened his expression as he thought about this a bit more.

Hiei put his cloak on. Byakko's face disappeared after.

Avi went forward.

"Hey you," her tone was calm but still sweet.

Hiei turned towards her.

"Nice fight out there. I'm very proud of you."

Hiei snorted, "You sound like a mother."

"Well soooooorry. I'm the only girl on this mission and probably on the next missions too and _someone _has to baby you guys."

"I don't need to be babied. That oaf does."

"I baby him enough at home."

"Kurama?"

"He's a big boy and I don't think he needs to be babied."

"Your brother?"

It was Avi's turn to snort, "Like hell I'll baby him. So that means…"

Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"You're the only one left," Avi poked him in the chest on the words only one and left.

"Then who gets to baby you?" Hiei smirked.

That caught Avi off guard. No one ever babied her before. She independent. She was after all Avigayil Urameshi.

"Mmmmm…no one."

Hiei looked at her. In his eyes she thought he said I will. She shook her head.

"No one has to baby me."

"Really?" he began circling her, "I don't think that is fair now, do you?"

"…no?"

"That fool is no good. Since you won't baby Kurama, he won't baby you, and you and your brother don't baby each other. I guess that leaves me. I _am _babysitting on this mission."

Avi smiled, "I don't need to be baby sat, Hiei."

Hiei whipped around, "Then what do you call babying?"

"I guess…watching out for you. Making sure you're okay when you're hurt."

"That's babysitting."

Avi rolled her eyes, "Okay then, you can baby sit me."

"Good."

"I hope you know I can be very troublesome," Avi flirted.

"If I can handle that fool, I think I can handle you," Hiei flirted right back.

"We'll see…"

* * *

A hand came out and smashed the crystal ball.

"This ceases to be entertaining," a calm voice spoke, "These nothings are ruining my plans."

A bird that was green and has purple hair arrived at the window.

"Suzaku. I'm back," she spoke.

"What is it?"

"You sound gloomy," her red eyes looked at him, "Guess I don't need to ask if the guests are still here," she giggled.

"That's true Murugu. All my men have been killed. Now go away."

"Not just yet. I have gathered the information you requested on Yusuke and Avigayil Urameshi." She flew towards a large screen, "It turns out our boy and girl wonders have few friends, but one great weakness. Her name is Kayko Yukimura. She's very _close _to their hearts. Closer to Yusuke's if I might add."

A picture of Kayko in her school uniform with her hair blowing in the breeze appeared on screen.

"She is pretty."

"I suppose so. The important part is, they'll do anything to save her."

"Good," Suzaku took the whistle, which was more like a flute, in his hand, "Then why don't we test their concentration. How well will they fight here inside Maze Castle. While back on Earth their dear Kayko screams in agony. I know the perfect song to play, on this Makai Whistle. It's titled Prelude to Kayko's Suffering, in A minor." Suzaku began to play.

* * *

It was late afternoon/ early evening on Earth. Botan was running away, "Listen to me Koenma. I have to abort this mission. The humans taken over by the Makai Insects are starting to work together, and their numbers continue to grow!"

"Understood! Get yourself to higher ground Botan! I can't afford to lose you now!"

"My thoughts exactly," Botan tripped.

"Botan! I said run!"

"I'm not sure how feasible that is."

"Botan!"

Botan was backed up against the wall and surrounded by people taken over by the insect.

She began swinging her bat. All of a sudden, they all stopped and began walking away.

"And where do they think they're going?" Botan stood up, "The twins' middle school?" Botan began running in that direction.

* * *

"Miss Yukimura? You're still at school?" Mr. Iwamoto asked stopping Kayko in the hallway. He was wearing a suit with a yellow tie.

"Yes, Mr. Iwamoto."

"Go on home and get some sleep. Our big test is tomorrow. You want to score high and bolster our school's rating, don't you?"

"Just as soon as I finish my student council work, sir."

"Any news on the Urameshis? I noticed they've skipped for several days."

"I don't know anything about them."

"Perfect. They're roaches, Yukimura. I'd hate for you to be infected with their disease," Iwamoto turned around and started walking away.

"Yes sir," Kayko stuck her tongue out at him.

On his shoulder was an insect. It went into his ear.

"These flyers will be perfect," Kayko said to herself. She was just straightening them out.

The door slid open. Mr. Iwamoto stood there.

"Mr. Iwamoto? You look pale…"

"I said you need to get some sleep!"

"O…kay."

He squeezed his hand into a fist so hard, blood spritzed(1) out of it. He tried to punch her but she ducked and ran out of the room. Iwamoto shattered the window instead.

"You've been spending too much time with those cockroaches. They've made you bad. Yes, you will need correction!"

Kayko ran out of the school, 'Something is very, very wrong here.'

She stopped. At the front gates were more people.

"Yukimura," one said.

Kayko started running to the side of the school, 'They must be those fanatics they mentioned in the news paper!' "But how do they know my name?"

She rounded the corner only to be confronted by Iwamoto, "Wait Yukimura. It's time for your detention."

* * *

Everyone was running up the stairs. Suddenly Kuwabara stopped.

"What now?" Avi yelled.

"Got cramps?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.

"My whole brain just felt like and ice cube. Something bad's happening, I think back on Earth," Kuwabara said.

"No telling how long we've been here. The beast's most likely organized a counter assault using the Makai," Kurama concluded.

"Only one more, let's not waste time," Hiei pressed.

Everyone agreed and continued running up the stairs.

'I just hope Kayko's all right…' Yusuke thought as he was running up the stairs.

* * *

Yo! R &R please.

(1) To squirt or spray (something) quickly. I think it's Yiddush/German.

Much love,

Avi Urameshi


	6. Suzaku, Leader of the Saint Beasts

Happy Holidays! A little belated greeting I know but whatev. So my trip, was amazing. And I had the best time of my life. I've been to the country 6 times but that time, it was just me and 49 other kids with about 11 adults who are amazing. I slept in the desert, I rode camels, I got to see my family and my best friend whom I haven't seen in about 3 years. Life was so much fun.

Thank You to the following reviewers:

Dark Kitsune Bringer of Doom, AnimeCrazy88, Kat, Racek, the annanomus, Anime-Kunoichi, Hikari Dragoness of Light (Love you girls), BratCat, and last but not least, loveanime18.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**'telapathic between the twins'**

**"telapathic between Hiei"**

_Informative information_

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Hurry it up!" Yusuke yelled.

"Shut up!" Kuwabara retorted.

They were outside running towards the tower. Lightening was striking in the cloudy sky. They stopped abruptly causing Avi to crash into Kurama and fall on the floor.

"Geez. Stop in the middle, why don't ya," Avi said accepting Kurama's extended hand.

"Why don't you pay attention," Yusuke snapped.

"To what?" Avi moved forward to Yusuke's side, "What the hell is that thing?"

"My point exactly."

It looked almost like a water tower. It had a square base and a cylindrical tower and then an oval/water tower shape on top.

"It's the watchtower," Hiei explained, "I'm sure that's where he's hiding."

"Fine! Then let's drag him out!" Yusuke decided and started running closer to the tower.

* * *

Kayko was backed up against the wall surrounded by three infected people.

"Take your punishment, Yukimura," Mr. Iwamoto crashed into the wall as Kayko dodged him and ran away.

She rounded the corner and made a left. On her left were the bike racks and on her right were some bushes. Two hands came out and grabbed Kayko's mouth and her and pulled her in.

"There," Botan said as soon as the people passed.

"Hey, you're that girl."

"Kayko, have they hurt you in anyway?"

"I think I'm fine. Can you tell me what's going on?"

Botan pulled out the Communication Mirror, "Avi, this is Botan. You copy?"

* * *

Avi reached into her pocket as she heard some ringing, "Botan, I'm in the middle of running. Waddaya want?!"

A picture of both Kayko and Botan appeared on the small screen, "Small problem."

"Kayko?!"

"I had to pick her up from school, Avi. It seems every infected person in the area is looking for her."

"What?" they came to a stop.

Yusuke looked over Avi's shoulder.

"And I don't think they want to talk. I'm almost certain they mean to kill her!"

"Did you say kill?!" the twins asked together.

"So, that's what my premonition was!" Kuwabara concluded.

* * *

"The beasts must be using the Makai Whistle to order-" Mr. Iwamoto opened the bushes.

Both girls turned around.

"Cockroach," Mr. Iwamoto tried to punch them.

Botan grabbed Kayko and pushed her away, much like what Yusuke did to Avi when he was struck by a car. Thankfully, Botan wasn't hit, "You alright?" Botan asked helping Kayko up.

They were surrounded by three infected humans.

Botan grabbed Kayko's hand, "Come on," and started running.

* * *

"Botan! Are you there? Botan!!" Yusuke yelled at the screen. They lost signal.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Kuwabara tensed.

Avigayil shut the Communication Mirror, "We've got to smash that whistle as fast as we can!" she put it in her pocket.

Everyone was running after her.

* * *

Koenma was watching the two girls run away, "Oh dear. Botan! You get that girl out of danger!"

"I'm trying," she responded.

"We cannot afford to lose Kayko's life!"

"Why not, sir?" George asked.

"You know how the twins are with authority. If I let Kayko die, those delinquents will never take orders from me again."

"Oh."

"But our only chance is for the twins to get that whistle! So keeping Yusuke only depends on Avigayil and keeping Avigayil only depends on Yusuke!" Koenma settled down after his tantrum, "Oh dear, I better see how they're doing. Hey, somebody took my remote control!" Koenma was looking through the piles and piles of paper on his desk for the remote.

George sighed, "Sir that is the third time you've lost it today."

Koenma was now throwing papers, "Can't you hear right! I said someone's taking it from me."

"But sir," George moved to the screen, "Wouldn't it be easier to just press these buttons on the front panel here?"

"Don't you believe in progress? Oh, here it is."

"I already changed it.

Koenma pouted.

* * *

"The looks on their faces have certainly changed," Murugu observed.

"Yes, from bold confidence to panicked desperation," Suzaku was sitting in a chair watching the group run, "I can hardly wait to see their faces when she's dead."

Murugu laughed.

"I would hate for Yusuke and Avigayil to arrive early to the presentation. We will need something to distract them all."

"Well, you know the Cultivated Humans _are _my favorite," Murugu hinted.

"Good idea," Suzaku chuckled.

* * *

They stopped right in front of the tower.

"Okay guys, that is a spooky watchtower," Kuwabara said.

"Kuwabara," Avi said, "Here in this world, everything's supposed to be scary!"

"The last beast should be on the top floor," Kurama intervened.

"Then let's climb some stairs," Yusuke took a step forward but stopped.

Coming from a stone "dugout" were zombie like people but made from plants.

"Hey, who are those people?" Kuwabara asked.

"They're called, Cultivated Humans. Demons grow these bodies in large fields stripping them of their free will at birth. They are perfect, brainless slaves," Hiei explained.

Thousands of them started pouring out from both, the right and the left, dugouts.

"Whatever those guys are, there sure are a lot of 'em," Kuwabara commented, "It's gonna take us about a year to beat 'em all."

"Yes, considering our time restraints this could be a real problem," Kurama mulled.

"I've had dealings with Cultivated Humans before. They do not feel pain or fear," Hiei added.

"How twisted do you have to be to turn humans into monsters like this?!" Kuwabara expressed his anger.

"Pretty twisted," Avi answered the rhetorical question.

Kuwabara ignored Avi, "I think Kayko's in some serious trouble."

"Like hell she is!" Yusuke yelled, "Stupid human monsters trying to slow us the fuck down! I'm blowing 'em all away with my Shotgun."

But before Yusuke got into his stance, Kurama grabbed him by the shoulder, "Let's use our heads."

"What? You want us to head butt them?" Avi asked confused.

"It's not wise to waste your Spirit Power," Kurama continued, "The more impatient we are, the more mistakes we make."

"Well how is head butting gonna help?!" both twins raged and Avi threw her arms up in the air, "Our Shotgun is the only way we're gonna get passed 'em!"

"No," Hiei merely said.

Kuwabara ran over, "So you got an idea?" the twins and Kurama turned their heads to face the red eyed.

Hiei nodded and walked passed them to the front of the group, "Set your eyes on the first tower window," they all looked up, past the grown humans to a tower with three windows, "That is your door."

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Mysterious, but as it turns out I forgot my pogo stick," Yusuke questioned Hiei's idea.

"And I don't even know how to pogo stick," Avi whined.

"Yeah," Kuwabara added, "How do you expect them to jump that high?!"

"I'll need you to listen closely…" Hiei began to explain the plan.

* * *

Sweat dripped down Kuwabara's brow.

"You better not blow this Kuwabara," Yusuke warned.

"Don't worry I'm like an ox," Kuwabara charged forward.

Kurama ran after Kuwabara, holding his injured side. After a minute or two, Hiei followed. Yusuke took a big breath and ran after Hiei and Avi after Yusuke.

"Just do me one favor you guys," Kuwabara knocked some cultivated humans out of the way, "Try not to dig in with your shoes, okay."

"Hey, shut up and keep running!" Avi yelled.

Kuwabara stopped a few feet away from the window that was high above them. He planted his feet into the ground and crouched down half way, "All right! Let her rip!"

Kurama jumped onto Kuwabara's shoulders. Using Kuwabara's back as leverage, Hiei jumped up on Kurama's shoulders. Yusuke ran, jumped on Kuwabara's back, and jumped on Kurama's back, then Hiei's. They teetered slightly, but Yusuke used the leverage and jumped into the window. His fingertips managed to grab on and he pulled himself up.

* * *

After Yusuke jumped Kuwabara tried to stand still, but Avi jumped on his back causing him to teeter. Kurama teetered slightly too as Avi jumped up. It wasn't enough leverage. Hiei noticed this and turned around on Kurama's shoulders. He put his hands together and cupped her left shoe. He then, pushed her up in the air. She somersaulted in the air.

Hiei and Kurama jumped down. Kuwabara fell on his face.

"It'll be close," Kurama noticed.

Yusuke turned around and saw Avi. She landed on two feet in the window like a gymnast just dismounted, but lost her footing and leaned back. Yusuke grabbed her arm and pulled her in.

"We did it!" Kuwabara cheered.

"Remind me to try out for the cheerleading squad," Avi smirked.

"Remind me to thank that boyfriend of yours," Yusuke smirked back.

"He's not my boyfriend. Kayko and you on the other hand…"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"So stop makin' fun of me about it and I'll stop makin' fun of you."

"Deal," they both shook on it, 'Fat chance.'

"You guys have fun with the veggie-heads," Yusuke waved goodbye.

"Don't die on me. Okay?!" Kuwabara called.

"You better keep that same promise Kuwabara. All three of you actually," Avi waved.

She turned around to leave but stopped. Avi turned back around and looked at Hiei. She bit down her bottom lip.

* * *

Hiei looked up and saw her looking at him. He saw her chew on her lip. He knew that this might be the last time he saw her and he realized that she came to the same conclusion.

"**Don't worry. We'll both live," **Hiei telepathically sent her a message.

Avi looked surprised at first when she heard his voice in her head.

"**Have you forgotten that I can send telepathic messages?" **Hiei smirked.

"**No…yes," **Avi paused for a moment**, "What do you mean 'Don't worry we'll both live'?"**

"**Just what I said. We'll see each other after the end of the fight…And I'll keep that promise."**

Avi eased up,** "You better. Don't get extremely injured."**

"**You too. Otherwise I may not get to baby-sit again."**

"**Uh-oh. We don't want that to happen," **she giggled,** "Bye Hiei," **she turned around and went to catch up to her brother.

* * *

The cultivated humans surrounded the three remaining fighters.

"Poor guys, I'm gonna feel bad kicking your asses," Kuwabara punched a cultivated human.

Kurama jumped in the center if a ring of grown humans. He opened up his rose and his whip came out, slashing the heads of the cultivated humans surrounding him.

Hiei just ran around and slashed at them with his sword. He jumped in the middle of a ring and slashed down.

* * *

Yusuke and Avigayil ran up flights of stairs, 'She better be okay,' they thought.

They reached the end of the flight and ran into a room. Right in front of them was a huge screen taking up most of the wall, with Kayko and Botan running for their lives.

"Kayko!" Yusuke yelled, "Botan!"

"Botan!" Avi yelled, "Kayko!"

They were interrupted by a flute being played. The twins narrowed their chocolate eyes at the figure sitting in a chair under the screen. The figure stood up and walked towards the teens.

"Put that thing down!" Yusuke demanded.

The figure did as he was told and the lights went on.

The figure had red slip on shoes, white pants, and a red sleeveless tunic tied by a purple sash. He had a white scarf around his neck. Golden cuffs were on his wrists. He had blue/purple eyes, golden brown hair and two pieces of hair hanging in front of his face were dyed red three quarters of the way. He had a thin crown (that was more like a piece of string) tied around his forehead. His hair was covering it so you could only see the front of it. In his fair toned and fairly built left arm was what looked like a fluke.

"So nice to see in person, after watching you attempt to ruin my plans for so long," he spoke politely and calmly, "I am Suzaku, leader of the Saint Beasts."

"And I am his dear Murugu," the parrot flew onto his shoulder.

"I've been watching your dear Kayko. It's amazing how much humans resemble animals when they're being hunted," Suzaku pointed his thumb behind him to the screen.

Murugu laughed.

The twins continued to grind their teeth together.

"Here's the deal," Yusuke demanded, "Pull your zombies off Kayko. And then we'll only pull out one of your lungs."

Suzaku frowned, "And if I refuse?"

"Then hold your fucking breath," Avigayil advised. 'Damn, why do the bad guys always hafta be so fucking hott?!'

* * *

It was around a quarter top five in the afternoon. All of the infected humans were standing around. Kayko and Botan rounded a corner. Botan leaned back against the wall and slid down.

Kayko sat down next to her, "Thanks for helping me out back there. You're that girl Yusuke was with on the roof, aren't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"-If there's something going on between you and him, well I can't stop that, but please tell me where he is!"

"Avi was there too and well, I can guarantee that Yusuke is all yours. But why don't we work out those details _after_ we escape from the hundreds of infected humans who want to kill you."

They carefully walked into the building. Next to the office was a green payphone. Kayko tried to dial home.

"The phone line's been cut."

"I'm afraid they're getting a lot smarter."

"Maybe there's someone in the teachers lounge," Kayko suggested.

"I've always loved the way you think," Botan lit up.

Kayko slid open the door and poked her head in, "Excuse me."

She found Mr. Takenaka at his desk.

"Mr. Takenaka!" Kayko ran in. Botan followed, "Mr. Takenaka I need your help. There's hundreds of people outside and they're trying to-" she touched his shoulder.

Mr. Takenaka collapsed onto his desk.

Botan noticed all of the punches he received, "He's out."

"Mr. Takenaka! Please wake up!" Kayko shook him.

"Yukimura," Mr. Iwamoto snuck in and said in a sing-song voice.

Kayko screamed. Both girls dashed to the hallway.

* * *

Avi and Yusuke watched this whole scene on the screen.

"You should feel most fortunate, Yusuke. Not everyone's girlfriend gets to star in a horror movie. Oh, I'm sorry Avigayil. I forgot. She's your best friend. Isn't it neat that she's a movie star? Of course, the films in my city are somewhat different. Demons usually don't care much for happy endings."

Yusuke clenched his fist tighter, "You think you can control us, don't you? Control this, you bastard," Yusuke dashed forward.

'He's fast,' Suzaku was surprised.

Yusuke started punching Suzaku. Suzaku blocked every punch.

The devilish grin on Avi's face faded away, 'I don't believe this. He's blocking him with one fucking hand!'

'I don't believe this. He's blocking me with one fucking hand.'

'He's very fast. Is she just as fast or faster?'

Yusuke stopped. He threw one heavy punch. Suzaku jumped out of the way. Yusuke punched Suzaku's white scarf. Suzaku was up in the air.

"Bad choice," Avi started firing up her Spirit Gun, "Funny thing about hanging in the air. It's really hard to dodge."

Suzaku noticed her, 'Her Spirit Energy!'

She shot her Spirit Gun, 'Perfect shot.'

Suzaku rose a bit of his Spirit Energy. Just as the Spirit Energy from the gun was about to hit him, he punched the energy away.

"WHAT?!" both twins yelled.

The energy almost hit Murugu, who flew out of the way. The energy went through the roof, literally, creating a huge hole. Ruble from the roof fell.

Suzaku moved in front of the hole, "Your blast is very powerful," Suzaku landed.

Yusuke turned his head around to face Avi. He linked their minds together.

'**He knocked my-" **she told him.

'**-That's bad,' **he faced Suzaku.

The leader of the Saint Beasts was blowing on his hand, "You actually made my hand numb with that last attack. It is a very good thing you can't hit me with it or I might be in some trouble."

'**Six months with that fossil _Genkai_ and our Spirit Gun still gets whacked,'** Yusuke growled.

'**I know, but channel your anger into your punches. Don't let it block your thinking,'** Avi advised.

'**Who are you? Kurama? Or Genkai?'**

'**Me? I'm trying not to get killed.'**

'**Very nice to meet you. I'm, Yusuke. Have you met my sister Avigayil?'**

'**Enough with the sarcasm Yusuke.'**

"Let me hold the Makai Whistle for a moment while you drain away their lives," Murugu fluttered.

"Thank you Murugu, but that isn't necessary. I'll destroy them with one hand."

"Oh hey, thanks a lot," Yusuke yelled.

Lightening struck the sky. A small breeze blew in.

"I just love the renovation," Suzaku remarked.

"My pleasure," Avi replied.

The breeze continued to blow, brushing Suzaku's hair to the side and a few of the stray hairs that didn't make it into Avi's ponytail.

Suzaku lifted up his hand to the sky.

"Ooh Suzaku. _You're_ _using that technique on humans?!_" Murugu flew up higher, "You're going to die! You're going to die!" she began to sing.

Lightening struck in the sky. It struck again and went into Suzaku's outstretched hand. The light blinded the twins for a second.

"Give me a break!" Yusuke opened his eyes.

"Who does this guy think he is?!" Avi stood next to her brother.

"You can't hold lightening!!" Yusuke and Avi said.

In his hand Suzaku held a crackling orange ball of well, lightening, mixed with Spirit Energy. He had his left leg in front of him and he was leaning back on his right, "Are you ready?" Suzaku ran towards the twins.

They both jumped in the air and the leader followed.

"Storm of Torment!"

_This move which Suzaku is performing is called Storm of Torment. Uniting the powers of lightening with Spirit Energy, a hybrid force is created to envelop an opponent in a wall of torture. Escape is nearly impossible._

Both teens moved the same side. They narrowly missed the punch but still got hit slightly. They were enveloped in the lightening. The brother and sister screamed in agony and pain.

Suzaku landed and they both fell onto the floor. Their eyes were yellow and slightly larger. Their clothes were tattered and they themselves crackled a bit.

Suzaku turned around and smirked.

Murugu flew down, "Look at them writhe, Suzaku I just _love_ when they do _that_."

'**Damn it, I could've sworn he missed us.'**

'**Sorry I bumped into you, bro. I thought we were tricking him and going opposite ways.'**

'**S'okay…I guess we now know what it feels like to get hit by lightening.'**

'**No…I think lightening would have been better than this.'**

* * *

"Did you see what happened to them?" Koenma and George shivered.

They watched the entire thing. Now the prince was watching the sibling lie there.

"I did, sir."

They turned to each other.

"I really hate watching violent scenes like that."

"Yes, it looked painful sir."

"Gee, did you see the way their bodies wiggled around?" Koenma sighed.

He picked up his rice bowl and began to devour it down as well as other food that was on his desk.

"How can you have an appetite after watching all that?" George asked repulsed.

"Regular meals are important for my development," Koenma continued to eat, "Knock them flat, Urameshis!"

* * *

The two got up on their hands and knees. They were both facing each other, but they were on the other side of the room.

"You'll find that the energy will seek you out like lightening to a rod," Suzaku came up next to them, "But take heart, you are the first humans to ever survive my technique."

"You must feel proud," Murugu perched on top of Suzaku.

'**We gotta find a way to block that,' **Yusuke said**, 'There's no way we can handle another one.'**

"You both have much more Spirit Energy than the other pawns King Enma sent after me in the past, but it will never be enough to ruin my great plans. As soon as one of you rises I'll have to finish this. Actually, make that Yusuke, I've grown quite fond of you, Avigayil, and I think I might want to take your hand in marriage. But first, why don't you two stay down and watch the end of Kayko's movie?"

"She won't be so easy to shove in a corner you know," Yusuke got up on one knee, "Kayko's no fighter, but she's plenty tough. And she's not following your stupid script."

"And," Avi got up on one knee too, "I'm _not _marrying you!"

Yusuke slipped his shoes off, "You're…not marrying her, she's not," Yusuke put his hands in his shoes, "Following…your stupid script," Yusuke stood up, "And neither am I!"

Suzaku growled.

'What is he?' Avi thought.

"Let's do this, asshole!" Yusuke clapped his shoes together.

Suzaku laughed, "I trust you're not being serious."

Murugu laughed and flew away, "Don't you see what he's doing, Suzaku? He thinks he can block the lightening with his rubber shoes! You're truly an idiot!"

'**An idiot who's a genius!' **Avi smirked at Yusuke.

'**Just shut up and watch,'** Yusuke growled.

"You might as well block a cannonball with paper," Murugu continued.

"Why don't you go lay an egg or something," Avi yelled, "And shut up while you're at it. Your laugh is getting on my nerves!"

"Yusuke and Avigayil Urameshi, You are my perfect justification. You are why demons should take the place of humans on Earth. You are an idiot race that deserves extinction," lightening struck and into Suzaku's hand, "Prepare yourself."

* * *

"Here we are, in a corner," Botan joked.

She and Kayko accidentally made a wrong turn and ended up at a dead end hallway. Around 20 or so infected humans cornered them.

"I'm the person these sicko's are following. Let me lead them to one side so you can get away," Kayko offered.

"I'm sure you'd make a wonderful distraction, but it's much more important that you survive. We'll have to find some way to fight them together. We're reasonably athletic girls with a couple of good sets of fists, aren't we?" Botan asked with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Yes," Kayko had the same look, "Honestly I was hoping you wouldn't accept my offer."

"There must be something," the girls moved their eyes and spotted a fire extinguisher, "Kayko, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We'll separate on the count of three, okay?"

"One, two, three!" both girls counted.

Kayko moved to the left and Botan to the right to get the extinguisher.

The infected people moved towards Kayko. She began slapping them, 'Thank you Avi, for teaching me how to protect myself.'

It was true. One day up on the roof, Avi decided that she was going to teach Kayko how to fight or at least the basic defense. She and Yusuke got into a horrible jam and Avi was wondering, what would happen to Kayko if the Urameshi Twins weren't there.

And right now, the lessons were coming in pretty handy.

One of the people grabbed Kayko's arm and pulled her hair. She screamed.

Botan turned the knob and white liquid came out. She sprayed everyone. Kayko moved out of the way.

* * *

"Die at the hands of Suzaku, leader of the Saint Beasts!" Suzaku lunged and hit Yusuke.

Avi slipped her shoes off and had them on her hands just in case.

He blocked the attack with his shoes. The shoes broke, and Yusuke's fists glowed with Spirit Energy.

"What the-?" Suzaku's attack was being blocked.

* * *

"Hurry! Let's go!" Botan turned around. Mr. Iwamoto was there. He grabbed her and lifted her off the ground.

"Hold on Botan!" Kayko ran and lifted her hand to Mr. Iwamoto.

* * *

Yusuke was having a hard time, "It's my turn," both energies faded away and Yusuke punched Suzaku in the jaw.

* * *

Kayko slapped Mr. Iwamoto as hard as she could. Mr. Iwamoto let Botan go.

* * *

'Of course,' Suzaku crashed to the ground but hopped back up. He realized Avi was behind him and he jumped away.

"This boy's smarter than I thought," Suzaku rubbed his cheek, "She must be smart too."

The twins moved towards each other and met at the middle.

"He used his Spirit Energy in his fists to make a shield against my attack. The shoes were just a ruse to hide behind."

* * *

Iwamoto crashed to the ground.

Kayko stared at her hand.

"A stellar hit, Kayko!" Botan cheered, "You should fight on the boxing team!"

"I just…hit a teacher."

"And Yusuke would be proud. Come on," Botan giggled and dragged Kayko.

* * *

Both twins stood next to each other in front of the screen.

"Sorry beast-boy but your movie's a flop," Avi apologized.

Suzaku trembled slightly.

"I'm assuming you won't mind too much, if we make a few changes," Yusuke lifted his right fist glowing with Spirit Energy. Avi lifted her left.

They punched forward to the air. The Spirit Energy disappeared.

'**You think you can pull more stunts like that?'** Avi asked.

'**Dunno. Can you?' **Yusuke asked.

'**Dunno…**.**'

* * *

So, what did you think?**

So here's this chapters poll:

Look into the future, Hiei and Avi are married.

Do they have:

A) Twins, (BoyxBoy, GirlxGirl, BoyxGirl)

B) Girl

C) Boy.

And if so when would they be born, and names. Explanation for all please.

Love Avi.


	7. Seven Ways to Die

Happy Valentines Day. Please, please, please forgive me. ::Gets hit with a book:: Ow. OK I deserved that. But, I'm really sorry. I have school, and ballet, and I have my youth group that I help run stuff. (Be involved in your youth group!) And yeah...not good excuses I know.

And the results for the poll:

Boy and Girl: 8

Girl: 1

Triplets: 1

Thanks everyone.

**'Twins telepathic messages with each other and Genkai'**

_Flashback_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

"Out of this whole plan, you made one big mistake," Yusuke and Avigayil's fists began to crackle and glow blue, "You went and pissed us off!"

Yusuke charged forward. His punch missed Suzaku because Suzaku dodged. Yusuke began punching all over. Suzaku blocked every one with his arm.

'His power's increasing,' Suzaku noticed after each punch. Yusuke punched Suzaku's left arm and the whistle went flying. Avi made a dash for it.

"The whistle!" Suzaku cried.

"It's mine!" Avi yelled.

Yusuke ran towards it too.

Suzaku punched Yusuke in the jaw as he was about to reach it. He kicked Avi in the ribs as she touched it. Suzaku grabbed it.

"Almost," Yusuke muttered.

Avi was on her side. She sat up and swung her leg out and tripped Suzaku. Yusuke grabbed Suzaku and ran shoving him Suzaku into a wall. Suzaku electrocuted Yusuke. Yusuke held his wrist. Avi caught up to her brother. Suzaku jumped to the other side of the room. His back faced the screen, "You really want this whistle badly, don't you?" the screen showed Botan and Kayko running.

"That's none of your business!" Yusuke and Avigayil ran forward but stopped to looks at the screen.

* * *

Mr. Iwamoto had scissors in hands and was chasing after the two girls.

* * *

Sweat dripped down the side of Yusuke's face.

Suzaku eyed the screen, "I'm sorry, were you saying something? You seemed to trail off when you saw her in danger. You humans are so transparent with your feeling. Meet a female, and then you love her. Take her away, and you get mad. Though I must admit, your desire to save her is making it very difficult for me to fight with one hand."

"Good. Then part of my job is done," Avi growled.

"Let me hold the whistle now. Then you can use both hands," Murugu fluttered.

"Have wisdom Murugu," Suzaku scolded, "If you hold the whistle one of them will take it from you. Yusuke and Avigayil here will be requiring a somewhat more drastic approach," Suzaku tucked the whistle under his armpit and put his two hands together to make a triangle, "I have two favorite techniques. You've already met my Storm of Torment. Allow me introduce the other," Suzaku spread his legs apart and squatted, like a catcher on a baseball team. He clasped his hands together and held his two index fingers upright. The leader's hands began to glow as well as his body.

"Nice posture," Yusuke sarcastically said.

"You'd make a great ballerina," Avi added referring to his second position demi plie'.

* * *

Kayko screamed. The sleeve of her sailor suit was ripped. She had a small cut from the scissors.

Mr. Iwamoto removed the scissors from the wall.

"Take my hand!" Botan yelled, "And run."

Kayko grabbed the outstretched hand and ran.

They ran into an unused classroom. Botan locked the door.

The ill people surrounded the door.

"There's no way to escape," Iwamoto growled, "We're coming to get you Yukimura. You have been a very bad girl. Do you know what happens when you hit a teacher?" Iwamoto shoved the scissors in the window above the door. The glass shattered.

"Well, we better think quickly," Botan looked at the door which was being attempted to be knocked down.

"Yusuke," Kayko whimpered. She was scared.

* * *

Suzaku chuckled. Two clones of Suzaku came from Suzaku's body. Then one from each of those clones and one more from those just cloned.

"Man, I've really got to get my eyes checked out," Yusuke backed up.

Avi rubbed her eyes, "Its called puberty, Yusuke."

"This is the most advanced ability I have learned while waiting in this castle," the original Suzaku spoke, "So can you guess-"

"Which one of-"

"These seven forms here-"

"Is the actual Suzaku?"

A chorus of "Bet you can't" came out of all of their mouths.

"We all are! Black secret technique-" the six remaining Suzakus surrounded the original, "The Prism of Seven."

* * *

"What a technique," Koenma leaned over his desk.

"Yusuke and Avigayil had enough trouble with one Suzaku! How are they gonna fight seven?!" George asked.

"Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara. The twins need your help," Koenma muttered.

* * *

Hiei was slashing cultivated humans. Kurama swung his Rose Whip. Kuwabara punched a human.

"We gotta find a way to get to Urameshi," Kuwabara emphasized.

"Yes Kuwabara, I have a strong sense that they need our help," Kurama agreed.

Hiei growled and nodded, 'She better be alright.'

"I hope you guys are behind me," Kuwabara ran forward.

* * *

"It's really a magnificent technique. You see, these aren't just copies or shadows. Each one of us has our own freedom of will. Which makes for a very destructive combination of attacks," all of the Suzakus jumped in the air. They made bows and arrows out of their spirit energy, "Prism Storm of Torment!" they all shot their arrows.

Yusuke and Avigayil gathered energy in their hands. They punched the four arrows away. One landed in between them. They turned around. One arrow was coming towards them.

It struck both of their shoulders. Yusuke's left and Avi's right. It was stuck there pinning the two together.

The siblings screamed. They calmed down as it left and the twins fell back.

"Genuinely, Yusuke and Avigayil, I applaud your ability to dodge five out of my six attacks. But I only needed one hit so I could finish both of you and take care of your friends," the Suzakus gathered around them, "As you die, don't be sad. Ever since you stepped into my tower you've been living on borrowed time." Suzaku walked away.

Yusuke struggled to get up, but managed to sit up, "That shows, you don't know us very well."

The original Suzaku turned around.

Yusuke stood up and grabbed Avi's hand helping her stand up. They were breathing extremely hard, "Our whole damn life has been borrowed time."

Suzaku growled and walked towards them.

"Now give us the fucking whistle!"

"Get down!" Suzaku punched the pair, "Is it possible you care that much for this girl? Well, then I'll just have you stay and watch her die."

"Yes!" Murugu flew around in circles, "She's going to die! She's going to die!"

"Pick him up!" Suzaku ordered.

* * *

Suzaku sat in a chair. One Suzaku was on either side of him and two pairs of Suzakus were holding Yusuke and Avi up by their arms. The twins were on their knees.

"Can't you drop these human feeling, you two? I will make you a king and you a queen of demons if you promise to eat Kayko's heart."

"Go, to hell," Yusuke spat.

"Go, fuck yourself," Avi lifted her neck.

"I don't like those answers. What do you think, my dear Suzakus? Can we reform this boy's and girl's rebellious attitude?"

One of the Suzakus lifted both of their necks to look at the lead Suzaku.

Suzaku grinned.

Both Avi and Yusuke were being electrocuted by the Storm of Torment attack.

"We'll give you just enough so you won't pass out. Floating in a constant state of pain," he swiveled the chair to face the screen, "Then you can watch every last minute of Kayko's life. And look Yusuke, it's getting very exciting. The final scene, I believe. Oh I'm sorry; I keep on forgetting how much she means to you, Avigayil. Can't you hear the dramatic music swelling?" Suzaku hummed a tune, "Kind of sends a shock of terror down your spine. Yours are unique positions. Don't you agree? On the one hand you're the audience watching a distant tragedy on the screen. But on the other hand you are its very cause."

The twins kept struggling with the pain.

* * *

The door kept getting kicked. It finally cracked.

"Yusuke," Kayko murmured.

The door was kicked down.

* * *

"The door has been opened. The killer comes in," Suzaku narrated, "The heroine crawls into the corner and screams her last breath. Life is a drag, isn't it?"

"Kayko! Botan!" the twins managed to say.

* * *

The infected people walked into the room. They surveyed everywhere. Only a little yellow handkerchief stuck out of the metal closet.

Iwamoto laughed, "Yukimura, I always knew you weren't as smart as you made us think," the ill people grabbed the broom sticks leaning against the closet.

Kayko and Botan were ready.

"Hid yourself well, didn't you? Except for one thing. Your scarf," Iwamoto laughed, "I warned you to stay away from Urameshi. But it's too late. You're damaged. And now we throw you out," the sick people began to attack the metal closet.

* * *

"KAYKO!" the twins screamed.

Suzaku laughed, "Your girlfriend has become a pincushion."

Tears welled up in their eyes.

"Well there's no point in being sentimental" Suzaku continued, "Come now Yusuke, it's time for you to join her. And Avi you can join me."

"FAT CHANCE!" one tear slipped down the girls cheeks.

"Fine. I gave you one more chance. Now you can die with him."

"I know Suzaku. Have them die with one giant zap!" Murugu suggested.

"That's fine. But let's make it slow," they all zapped them except for the lead Suzaku.

They screamed and struggled with the pain; the physical pain and the emotional pain.

* * *

"Yusuke and Avigayil are dying," Koenma said looking at the screen.

"The boy and girl may be the Spirit Detectives of all the Earth, but they're still human," George reasoned, "Guess it was pretty wrong of us to think they could fight a Saint Beast."

Koenma shook.

"We're going to have to move on sir," George continued, "And think about the larger problem back on Earth, now that the Makai Insects wont be stopped," George imagined the chaos, "With the whistle still intact, the numbers of infected will keep growing. Soon, cities will start falling."

The two gulped down the thought, "There's no point in rubbing in what I already know, okay. I'm just waiting for a solution to hit me."

"It's just, well…Koenma sir…"

"Uh-huh."

"We just might have to give in to Suzaku's demands," George said quickly.

"Are you nuts?!"

"Well if we remove the barrier wall form around the city, maybe the demons there will make some kind of treaty with us."

Koenma shook his head, "My dad's gonna kill me."

* * *

Hiei sliced a cultivated human in half. Kuwabara was punching every one of them, "We'll never getup there," Kuwabara noticed the same window they used to get the twins up in the tower.

Kuwabara created his Spirit Sword, "Hold on. I'm coming Urameshi. Sword get longer," he ran and dug the end of his sword into the ground.

He used the sword like a pole to lift himself into the air, "Here I go!" Kuwabara, being Kuwabara, made a few miscalculations and landed smack into the wall a few feet below the window. The Spirit Sword disappeared. Kuwabara began to slip and fall. He grabbed onto the one of the bricks, "I nearly made it."

"Kuwabara, what are you doing?" Kurama yelled.

"We've cleared a path to the entrance. Quit fooling around," Hiei yelled.

The two boys ran into the tower.

With Hiei leading the group, they were making amazing coverage, until the cultivated humans began descending the stairs. The boys stopped.

"They never end," Kuwabara was frustrated.

"Let's not waste more time," Hiei began fighting.

Kuwabara and Kurama joined him.

* * *

"Your friends are drawing closer. I'll have to speed up your torturing to deal with them," Suzaku noticed on the screen.

The Suzakus increased their energy.

By now, tears were running down both of the twins' faces and the screaming increased as did the volume.

They both dropped their heads and linked their minds.

'**Hello morons! You can't give up like this!'** Genkai's voice popped into their heads.

'**But Kayko,'** Yusuke started.

'**Oh give the girl some credit. She's not dead.'**

* * *

Iwamoto pried open the destroyed closet. Kayko's handkerchief fell to the ground.

Kayko and Botan jumped from behind the windows with brooms in their hand.

* * *

"Damn it!" Suzaku yelled when he saw the girls alive.

* * *

Kayko and Botan were giving everything they had as they hit the infected humans.

* * *

Yusuke and Avi's tears began to die down as they saw she ran from the classroom.

"Must I do everything myself?!" Suzaku yelled, "That girl will die no matter how long I have to wait."

Avi and Yusuke began chuckling.

"You two! You think this is funny?! The let me teach you some manners," Suzaku now joined the other Suzakus in killing the twins, "It's rude for the dying to laugh!"

The twins began screaming again because of the increased pain.

'**Don't either one of you remember one speck of your training?!'**

'**Get out of our head you old bitch,'** Avi yelled, **'You're not helping.'**

'**We can't think right now!'** Yusuke yelled back.

"_That's your whole problem you idiots. Remember focus your minds on the business at hand. You give up on everything because you can't commit to anything."_

"_Not true," Avi countered._

"_You gave up on ballet, didn't you?"_

"_Hold up. Let me guess. Did you get that cute saying from a fortune cookie?" Yusuke asked balancing on a spike with one finger, "We're trying okay. But you're working us to death here."_

"_Approaching death is the key to you training," Genkai explained._

_Avi snapped her head and last her balance. She fell over, "What?!"_

"_It is called training under critical condition. You must push your bodies all the way to its breaking point. Only then will you reach beyond your physical limits. Power like this must be earned, slackers. I know that's a new concept for you. All your lives you've gone the easy way. So you were both born with a talent for fighting. Who cares. You never worked for it. It was easy. You've always quit anytime the answer wasn't served on a silver plate."_

"_Shut up, shut, UP!" both twins roared._

_Yusuke jumped in the air, "We don't have to listen to you!"_

"_Look at all the energy you still have and you took a break," Genkai looked at Avi, "Shows you're doing you training like everything else. Half-assed."_

"_You people are all alike!" Yusuke charged up his finger, "Tryin' to take control of us and tell us how we are. You're wrong!"_

_Genkai chuckled, "Yes, kill me to avoid your problem," Genkai jumped in the air. She appeared right behind Yusuke and punched him in the back of the head._

_He landed right on top of Avi. Yusuke rolled off of his petite sister on to his back. Avi stayed down on her stomach._

"_It's time you both bit the bullet and started caring about something with all your heart and energy. But you can't care about it if you're always holding yourselves back in case it doesn't work out. Concentrate on what's important, Yusuke. Concentrate on what's important, Avi. Then commit to it all the way."_

"_But we care about each other," Yusuke said._

"_I know you do. But that's only natural. Besides the two of you must be passionate of other things. Twins don't like or do everything together," Genkai smiled._

"_Okay, but what's important besides that?" Avi asked._

'**We've come all this way, but what's the big deal?'** Yusuke asked.

'**What do you mean?'** Avi asked not understanding.

"Goodbye, Urameshi Twins," Suzaku gathered more energy.

'**I mean, what's it gotten us?'** Yusuke and Avigayil gathered energy in their fists.

'**Why do we care?'** Avi asked.

'**Exactly.'**

Images began to flash through their minds.

Atsuko crying when Yusuke died, Seiryu fighting Hiei, Atsuko crying again, Kuwabara fighting Byakko, Atsuko, Kurama fighting Genbu, Kuwabara and Yusuke fighting, all of them holding up the ceiling, Hiei killing the bat and flipping the switch, Kayko kissing Yusuke that faithful night to revive him, and Hiei and Avigayil looking at each other saying goodbye.

'**Because, they need us,'** they said together.

The energy around their hands increased.

"Be sure to hold them tightly," Suzaku ordered.

"Wait, wait, Suzaku. Let me get a better view," Murugu flew.

Suzaku threw the energy at the twins.

"THIS IS FOR OUR FRIENDS, YOU JACKASS!" the whole room erupted in blue Spirit Energy from the twins.

"Did I miss something or did you just get five times more powerful?" Suzaku asked all beaten up.

Yusuke and Avigayil were standing up side by side, "Life _is_ a drag, isn't it?"

* * *

Forgive me once again.

Next chapter is the last chapter. And I promise Hiei x Avi fluff.

What kind of fluff do you guys want? I already know what I'm gonna do but, I wanna hear from you. Write your own little paragraph type thing of a Hiei x Avi moment anywhere in the scenes of the next episode. (If you know which episode it is) ONLY FROM THE NEXT EPISODE!

I'm really sorry once again.

R&R

Avigayil Urameshi.


	8. Yusuke and Avigayil's Sacrifice

Hey! I'm soooooooo sorry about the major long update. My computer has a virus on it and I had the first 1/4 the chapter typed up. Then I finally finished writing the other half of the chapter. Then last week I came to my local library typed up the other 3/4 of it. And then today I retyped the first 1/4 of it here, at the library. This is the last chapter. I don't think I'm going to start the next story until the summer or after the summer when I come home. Most of the chapters will be written up hopefully and then I'll post it.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**'The twins speaking telepathically'**

_flashback_

* * *

"I'm so exhausted of looking at these dirty humans! Can't you finish them?" Murugu whined.

The Suzakus which were holding down Yusuke and Avigayil were knocked out.

"Of course," the three remaining Suzakus jumped in the air, "I'm sure you recognize this by now," they began charge up for a Storm of Torment. But the charge never worked, "This can't be! I've used too much energy on them. I can't form the attack."

"Well isn't that a heartbreaker! We've got enough energy to serve seven," the twins intertwined their already charged hands together, "Shotgun!"

The blasts went through the bodies of the Suzakus. Each one of them was knocked out. The ringleader crashed into the wall and let the whistle drop. It rolled across the floor.

Avi and Yusuke were having a hard time standing up, "Like we said, enough for seven…"

Yusuke was having a hard time seeing. He gave in and dropped to the floor, "And that's about it. Hey, this stone feels comfortable."

"I'll go get the whistle," Avi made one step and fell to the ground, "This stone _does_ feel comfortable."

They both raised themselves on their elbows looking at the screen. Neither one forgot about Kayko and Botan.

Thankfully, the two girls were just running.

* * *

"We've got to find an exit," Botan yelled over her shoulder. 

"You can't run forever, Yukimura!" Iwamoto shouted.

Kayko looked behind her. She sped up.

The two girls rounded a corner. Out of no where, a metal pipe hit Botan in the neck, knocking her out. Kayko caught her. The Communication Mirror fell out of Botan's pocket.

"Oh Botan, Botan."

Kayko looked up and saw three infected boys; one of them holding a pipe.

"Run away," Botan managed to say.

"I cant leave you."

Kayko was officially surrounded.

Iwamoto laughed, "The community comes together when it's important, see. And correcting bad girls is very important. That's why after you, we're going to find that Urameshi slut and correct her!"

* * *

"Destroying that whistle is only chance," Avi said. 

Yusuke lifted himself up, "Please be close by," Yusuke's eyes found the whistle, "It's far away," he started half dragging half crawling on his elbows.

"Typical," Avi began mimicking her brother.

The twins were about to reach it, when Murugu swooped down and moved it farther, "I'll never let you reach it."

"Really?" Avi chuckled, "Well I was thinking a hot meal's just what I need. I bet you taste exactly like roasted chicken. Hey Yusuke, you say my cooking's descent. How about some chicken?" Avi held up her index finger as she began crawling closer.

"You're just trying to scare me. I heard one of you say you didn't have enough energy left," Murugu smugly said.

"Yeah, not enough," Yusuke crawled, "To kill another Saint beast but one of us has enough to deep fry a smart-assed bird!"

Murugu gasped.

"But hey, if being lunch meat is something you've always been curious about," Avi offered, "Then go ahead. Touch that whistle again."

* * *

"Oh wow. Yusuke and Avigayil have learned a lot huh?" George was amazed. 

"Hmm?" Koenma didn't understand what George was saying.

"Six months ago, they would have dumped all of their energy into one blow without thinking about their next move. Now they're planning ahead. I'm very impressed."

"_No_, actually these two did use all of their Spirit Energy in that last attack."

"But, they said…so they're helpless?!" George gulped.

"Indeed, this is what we call a high-stakes bluff."

* * *

Hiei slashed through a Cultivated Human and a few more. Whichever ones he didn't slice through, Kurama got. And which ever ones _he _didn't slice through, Kuwabara got. They paused for a moment, when everything was clear. Soon, more Cultivated Humans arrived. 

"This blows! By the time we plow through all these weirdos, we'll be too tired to help the Urameshis!" Kuwabara rambled.

"Tired hands are better than none," Kurama countered.

"Do what you like. I'm not stopping," Hiei calmly stated.

Kurama nodded.

Hiei ran and jumped in and began slashing at the humans. Kurama and Hiei were fighting as they ascended the stairs.

Kuwabara noticed them leaving, "Okay guys, I'm coming. Don't leave," he ran to catch up.

* * *

Avi pointed her finger at Murugu. The bird got frazzled and flew away. 

Yusuke moved closer to the whistle, "You're safe, Kayko."

He was inches away when a foot slammed down on his hand.

The lead Suzaku stood there with blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, "Thanks for stalling them, Murugu."

Murugu laughed uneasily.

"Of course," Suzaku continued, "Their efforts to scare you away were all lies. If they could still use their Spirit Gun then they would have already destroyed the whistle."

"Of course," Murugu was still uneasy.

"Your final attack. Its power was very impressive. But I'm afraid it will not accomplish what you wished. It wasn't strong enough to kill me. And that will prove fatal for you," Suzaku dug his heal in Yusuke's hand and then kicked him.

That sent Yusuke rolling into Avi who began to roll too.

"All your precious energy wasted on me."

"Ha. Give me a break. Go look in a mirror," Yusuke stood up, "You're just as injured as we are."

Suzaku laughed.

"What?" Avi stood up.

"You both still don't understand the depths of my power, do you?" Suzaku raised his hand in the air.

All of the Suzakus began to disappear as a white ball of energy came out of them.

"Hey that's their Spirit Energy," Avi analyzed the situation.

The energy from all of the Suzkaus merged into one giant ball. The ball of energy went into Suzaku's hand and began to surround him; healing him.

"He's using the spirits of those other six Suzakus to heal himself," Avi thought out loud.

"Let me ask you something of a philosophical question," Suzaku began, "If you take the lives of yourselves in order to save yourself, is it murder?"

"Freak," Yusuke muttered, "Stop trying to think about it, Avi. Pay attention to the situation."

"Right," she nodded sheepishly.

"Now, now, don't get emotional. I'll bring them back if they mean so much," Suzaku performed the Prism of Seven.

"What the-" Avi didn't understand. What she thought was going to happen, wasn't happening.

"Oh fuck no," Yusuke saw two Suzakus.

"Black secret technique. The Prism of Seven Restoration," the Suzkaus chanted.

'After all that damage he's completely back to normal,' Yusuke whined.

"The only way to defeat me is to kill all seven at the same time," the Suzakus spoke, "But you're far too weak to do that now."

* * *

Koenma was whining. 

"Gee, this time they really should have dumped all their energy into one attack," George said, "But I guess they really did dump it all and it still didn't work. Which I guess means the human race is going extinct."

Koenma flew over to George and beat him on the head on every syllable, "Be quiet! Be quiet! Be quiet!" he flew in front of the screen, "Yusuke and Avigayil, I know there's no more you can do from what we've taught you, but surely there's something else. Magic?! A missile launcher?! Anything?!"

All seven Suzakus had energy in their hands ready to fire, "I know precisely what my problem has been with you. I've been treating you like normal humans when obviously you're not. I'm not sure what you are. But this time I'll fire enough Spirit Energy to send King Enma to his grave! Prism Storm of Torment!"

* * *

The remaining boys were on a spiral stair case leading up tot one of the last few rooms. 

"The biggest lightening eruption by far," Kurama said after a big lightening bolt struck, "Suzaku must be getting desperate."

The boys stood there as they felt the energy.

"The attack will almost surely kill one of them," Hiei said.

"Don't say that!" Kuwabara began running up the stairs.

There was a rumble and the stairs before him leading to the room began to crack and break. The stairs behind Kurama also began to break and fall.

"The stairs…" Kurama trailed off.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Kuwabara exasperated.

Hiei growled, 'I swear if that girl…' he looked up at the opening of the hallway.

Some of the ceiling began to fall.

* * *

The energy of the Suzakus was intense. The twins were sliding back from the force. 

'**This is embarrassing,'** Yusuke spoke to Avi.

'**What is?'** she asked.

'**Being blown back by his stupid energy.'**

'**Oh. Not to mention our Spirit Energy is our completely dry. We can't do a thing,'** the girl added.

'**You don't think I know that!?'**

Suzaku laughed, "The lives of you and your miserable friends are all coming to a close at the same time. I love good endings."

'**No…'**

All seven Suzakus jumped in the air with their energetic bows and arrows.

**'We're letting them down. We're letting them-'**

"Now it's over!" the seven Suzakus shot their arrows.

They crossed their arms like and 'x' and blocked the attack as best as they could. But the attack went through their defense and hit them. About two arrows went into Avi and about three went into Yusuke. The other two arrows missed their targets.

They screamed as the attack went through them. They hit the ground.

"The lightening energy has missed its targets. I don't see how that can-" Suzaku noticed his red piece of hair, "Oh no, my tentacle."

His tentacle was slightly cracked and bits of red energy were trying to repair it. Suzaku recalled Avi's Spirit Gun in the beginning of the fight.

"_Bad choice," Avi started firing up her Spirit Gun, "Funny thing about hanging in the air. It's really hard to dodge."_

_Suzaku noticed her, 'Her Spirit Energy!'_

_She shot her Spirit Gun, 'Perfect shot.'_

_Suzaku rose a bit of his Spirit Energy. Just as the Spirit Energy from the gun was about to hit him, he punched the energy away._

"Her first attack. She must have damaged it without my knowing. These tentacles are the guiding lights for my attacks. They've been dipped in thick armor and still she made one crumble and he's done most of the work. All this time I've halfway missed!"

The two were trying to get on their knees.

"I'm so tired of being electrocuted," Yusuke grumbled as he got to his knees.

"It hurts," Avi complained.

"You both are not human, Avi and Yusuke, but I will kill you. Even if it takes me a thousand tries!" Suzaku vowed, "My poor tentacle wont allow me a direct hit," the seven gathered energy for another Storm of Torment, "So I will just have to tear you piece by piece!"

'**Damn it, Yusuke!'** Avi growled.

'**Damn it, me? Damn it you!'** Yusuke growled back.

'**Think of something!'** they both yelled at each other, **'We can't take another hit!'**

* * *

Hiei threw his sword at one of the stairs leading to the room. Once the sword was in the stone stair, Kurama threw his Rose Whip at the blade. The whip wrapped itself around the metal. 

Kurama looked back at his companions, "Needless to say, hold on tight."

* * *

'**Spirit Energy is so stupid!'** Yusuke yelled**, 'Doesn't give us enough to do anything, except just sit up and watch everything go wrong!'**

"Yusuke!"

Yusuke looked up at the screen.

It was Kayko who yelled his name. She was surrounded by countless infected humans with Botan's head lying in her lap.

"Kayko…" Yusuke continued looking at the screen.

Kayko had her eyes squeezed shut. Iwamoto said something and started walking forward. He stepped on the Communication Mirror. Kayko opened her eyes and looked back as she heard the crunch. 

They gulped.

Iwamoto raised a pair of sharp scissors in his hand. He said something and brought the sheers down.

* * *

"Yusuke," Kayko quickly murmured his name as she clutched Botan, waiting for the scissors to her. She screamed and had tears in her eyes.

* * *

Something snapped inside Avigayil and Yusuke.

* * *

"YUSUKE!" Kayko yelled. 

A thin blue energy bubble surrounded Kayko and threw the scissors our of Iwamoto's hand.

* * *

'That's it,' Yusuke and Avi felt this strange new energy. 

Their eyes had blue energy in them. Tons of energy came out of them.

"What's this? Where is…their energy…coming from?" Suzaku asked, "Their life. Their using life energy from their body. Their actually willing to sacrifice their life for her?!" Suzaku turned to look at the screen,"What will they profit from that?"

Suzaku turned back to the twins. They came rushing at him full force with that blue energy still in their eyes.

"Such power! Prism Storm of Torment," Suzaku created a bow and arrow as did the other six. The arrows flew at the twins.

A thin blue piece of energy formed a bubble around them. The energy from the arrows broke through the barrier. It hit the twins but it didn't fathom the. They grabbed hands, "Shot Gun!"

Blue bullets of energy shot out of their hands and fought against the orange arrows.

Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei raced in and watched the energies fight against each other.

"Urameshis!" Kuwabara called.

There was a big explosion of energy. Ti blinded the three spectators. The blue energy Shot Gun bullets pierced through all of the seven Suzakus' hearts.

The huge explosion tore though the ceiling of the tower. The twins fell. They had almost no life energy left nor did Suzaku.

"Suzaku," Murugu cried as she was destroyed by the energy.

The Makai Whistle shattered as the intense Spirit Energy engulfed it.

'For you, Kayko. Sorry I couldn't be there too,' Yusuke apologized to Kayko. Everything went black.

'Kayko. You're my sister. Sisters are supposed to protect each other. I'm sorry I failed,' Avi whispered and apology to Kayko In her mind. Everything was dark.

* * *

The whole castle was now in flames thanks to Yusuke and Avigayil. On top of the highest tower were seven dead, spread out Suzakus. There was one Yusuke and one Avigayil who were spread far apart from each other.

* * *

Kayko opened her eyes. She was surrounded by unconscious people.

* * *

The lead Suzaku got up on his hands and knees, "I was wrong about you two once again, Avi and Yusuke. It wasn't because you weren't human that I lost. I lost because you were. Feelings are your power. Touché humans. At last I understand," Suzaku breathed out his last words as he crawled forward and fell into the abyss of death.

* * *

"All right! Sound the bells!" Koenma was cheering and jumping up and down. 

"Is this really appropriate, sir?" George asked, "Suzaku may be defeated but Yusuke and Avigayil have their lives to do it."

"What?" Koenma paused his cheering, "Oh. Oh yes, of course. How sad," Koenma said sarcastically.

* * *

"Wake up Urameshi!" Kuwabara begged. He was standing over Yusuke's left side. 

Kurama was kneeling on Yusuke's right, checking his injuries. And Hiei was standing off at the side.

"Let's go home!" the orange haired boy begged.

"I'm sorry, he's expanded all of his body energy," Kurama explained, "His heart is stopping."

Kuwabara knelt down, "Then I'll give him some of my own."

"That wouldn't be very wise," Kurama argued, "Your body is still badly injured from Byakko. Any more strain on it could kill you."

"Me and the Urameshis jumped into this deal together. And all three of us are gonna come out alive or we're not coming out at all! Okay?!" Kuwabara began to give some of his energy to Yusuke, "here goes, Urameshi. Come on."

"Well I suppose now we'll have to return to Living World carrying both of them on our backs," Kurama joked.

"Like I said, babysitting," Hiei turned to Kurama, "Here's what I don't understand. Why would they bother saving her if they died in the process?"

"Trust me Hiei, there are reasons."

"Heh. Maybe for a person who's lived there, But I'd never do it," 'Except for…maybe,' "The challenge is hard enough without taking someone else's slack."

Kuwabara gave all that he had left in him to Yusuke. Kuwabara dropped unconscious over Yusuke.

"Hiei, you said we were babysitting did you not? I believe we are missing a baby."

It clicked in Hiei's head, 'How could I forget her!' "Take those two back to Living World. I'll find her and take care of whatever wounds she has," he jumped and began looking for her.

Kurama smiled, 'He really has taken a liking to her.'

* * *

Hiei found Avi in a pile of rocks. He picked her up like a bride as he raised her slowly out of the rubble. 

She stirred slightly and opened her eyes, "Hiei," she whispered.

"Don't speak," Hiei transferred some of his energy to hr, "That should help you for now. Your heart almost stopped," he laid her against a piece of rock.

"Hiei what are you-" her voice hitched as she touched her left side.

Hiei noticed this, "Come on," he picked her up.

"Where are we-" she hissed in pain.

"Hn. Doesn't matter. Just hold on tight and don't speak," he began dashing off.

Everything was a blur to Avi as she tried to stay awake. She fell asleep looking up at Hiei.

* * *

The two arrived at a rundown shack. 

Hiei looked down at the girl in his arms, "Hey. We're here," he nudged her.

The young girl fell asleep, "Where's here?" she was able to speak above a whisper.

"This is an old abandoned hospital in the Living World. It's shitty, I know but, it was the closest one I could find."

It was a one room shack with a small bathroom attached to it. The whole place was once made of wood.

Hiei found a light switch and flipped it on. It gave off a dim light but it was better than no light. Hiei placed the girl he was holding on the edge of the only examination table. The short side of the table was against the wall so the whole table stuck out.

Hiei went to find some supplies he might need. He came back with a roll of medical tape and scissors.

"Hn," he climbed up on the table and straddled it, "Take your shirt off."

"WHAT?!" Avi whipped her head, "PERVERT!"

"No, you idiot. I think one of your ribs is broken. How am I supposed to fix it, if you won't cooperate?"

"Oh…" Avi began to take her jacket off.

Hiei found this quite amusing, "Come here," Hiei grabbed her waist and turned her towards him. Now, she was also straddling the examination table.

"Lift your arms up," Hiei instructed.

Avi did what she was told.

He grabbed the hem of her shirt and began lifting her shirt up. He frowned as he noticed a scar going down the right side of her ribs. It was a line going straight down. His fingers brushed against that side.

Avi watched him. He was just staring at her scar.

"What happened?" Hiei asked tracing the scar.

This simple trace of her scar sent chills all over her body.

Avi told him the story of how she and Yusuke saved the little boy. The day Yusuke died. She also told him that the day Yusuke came back was the day that they became Spirit Detectives.

Hiei dropped his gaze after hearing the story, "They're not too big and their not too small," Hiei smirked breaking the silence that followed.

"Perv," Avi crossed her arms around her breasts, "Ow…"

Hiei removed his hand from her scar. He put a little pressure on her third rib on the left side.

"OWW!"

'Bingo and on the first try too,' Hiei smirked.

After she calmed down, Hiei saw tears ready to fall from her eyes.

"I'm warning you now, it's gonna hurt."

"Uhh…you know what. I feel all better. No need to fix me. Hehehehe…" Avi began to get off the table.

Hiei grabbed her hips and held her down, "You can squeeze me as hard as it hurts," his warm breath tickled her ear as he leaned forward.

She could do nothing but nod.

He pulled her closer so she would be able to squeeze him.

"Ready?"

She grabbed his thighs and leaned her head against his shoulder. The girl nodded her head.

He worked quickly and snapped the two pieces of bone back together.

"OWW…" Avi squeezed his thighs as hard as she could.

Avi squeezed her eyes shut. The pain was just as bad as getting electrocuted.

Hiei began to wrap up her torso with the medical tape.

"There. That should do it."

He felt the pain lessen on his thighs but, he also heard a sob. Hiei unconsciously wrapped his arms around her. He began rubbing her back in circles cautious of her injury.

"You know, I don't think your shirt's gonna fit over you from all that tape," he took off his cloak and wrapped it around her.

After a while, her sobs quieted down.

"You should get some sleep."

Avi nodded her head.

"But if you lie down you risk the chance of bleeding to death," Hiei continued.

"So what should I do?"

"Hn. I have an idea," Hiei stood up on the table and walked behind her. He grabbed her hips and dragged her all the way to the wall. He against the wall and pulled her in between his legs.

"You can use me as a pillow and I'll use you as a blanket."

Avi leaned back against his chest, "Thank you, Hiei," she snuggled into him.

'What is this feeling I'm feeling?' Hiei asked himself as he peered down at this girl in between his legs, "…You're welcome."

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day. Yusuke was in a bed. Chocolate brown eyes opened to be greeted by an unfamiliar bedroom. 

"Well about time you woke up," Kuwabara was sitting in a swivel chair. He was wearing blue pants and a light blue polo with yellow stripes.

Kurama was in his school uniform standing next to Kuwabara.

"Where am I?" Yusuke turned his head towards Kuwabara.

"You're in my room. Which, by the way, is back on Earth."

"You've been sleeping for three days straight," Kurama informed the detective.

Yusuke sat up. He was still in his clothes with his jacket off and his hair hadn't been gelled. His body was stiff, "Three days, it feels like I've been out for a while."

"School is like a war zone and classes got cancelled for a week! I talked to your mom, too, so don't worry about that."

"Okay, and what about Kayko?"

The two teens got a grave look on their faces. They looked away.

"What about Kayko and Botan?" Yusuke pressed, "What? What? Hey!" Yusuke jumped out of bed and grabbed Kuwabara's shirt, "You better start doin' more than clenching your teeth. Tell me what happened to her!"

"I recognize that yell anywhere," Botan walked in with Kayko, "What's up Yusuke?"

"Botan. Kayko," Yusuke looked dumbfounded.

Kuwabara started laughing, "Oh my gosh. That was so great!"

Kurama chuckled, "Sorry Yusuke. He insisted."

"You really should have seen the look on your face!"

"Come here you jerk. I'll show you a look!"

"Man, Avi would have been cracking up!"

"Where is she anyway?" Yusuke looked up not to see her anywhere.

"She's with Hiei," Kurama informed.

"SHE'S WITH HIEI!"

"Good Lord, Yusuke. I heard you from down the block," Avi walked into the room, "Hope you don't mind I let myself in, Kuwabara," she winked at him.

"YOU WERE WITH HIEI!?" Yusuke just stood there.

"Yes Yusuke, I was with-" Kuwabara crushed her with a bear hug, "-Oww. Kuwabara, I have a broken rib that's in the process of healing."

"You what?!" Kuwabara stood an arms length away.

"Hiei bandaged it up for me himself. I'm fine, really..."

* * *

The sun was setting and Yusuke and Kayko were walking him. 

Avi was sent home to rest some more after she informed the team of her rib.

Yusuke was walking on Kayko's left side with his hands folded behind his head.

'Oh man. I really screwed up big this time. Bet she's still mad at me for ditching out at the movie, not to mention pulling a Houdini for a week and not telling her anything.,' he pouted, 'Like well, about the zombies that might be coming after her and…guess I should tell her something. Usually, I just let her hit me a few times and try to explain myself.' "Hey uh, Kayko."

Kayko stopped and turned her head around.

Yusuke ran and cut in front of her, "Everything's my fault and I'm a jerk, so just hit me, okay?"

Kayko took a step forward. She lifted her hand.

'Here it comes.'

She held up a number one in front of his face, "I'll forgive you on one condition. I got Botan to fill me in on everything up to this point. But the next time you and Avi go off on one of these cases, you have to promise to tell me about it. You hear me? That's all I'm asking for," she put her finger down, "You've made me feel like a fool the way everyone else around you is in on your little secret life except me for me. It's like I don't count."

"…I didn't tell my mom," Yusuke tried to make Kayko feel better.

"Yusuke, you don't tell your mom anything."

Yusuke started walking with his hands in his pockets. He looked over his shoulder to see Kayko following him, "Well I didn't tell you because I was just trying to protect you, okay," he looked straight ahead.

"Yes we can all see how that plan turned out."

"You're right. And if I'd had known you'd get attacked by guys controlled by insects, I'm sure I would have mentioned it."

"Yusuke, you still haven't promised me yet. And you're making this promise on behalf of Avi too."

Yusuke pouted.

"Yusuke," Kayko nagged.

They met up with Avi and went out for dinner at the Yukimura restaurant just like the good old days.

* * *

Okay...I hope everyone liked the fluff I put in with Hiei and Avi. I tried to keep Hiei in character as best as I could but I wanted him to be a tid bit nicer/fluffier. You can yell at me as much as you want.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Avigayil Urameshi


End file.
